Five-0 High School
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: The team are in High school navigating there turbulent crazy lives. I hope to explore a variety of themes buts still focusing on good old Ohana! Please read I'm rubbish at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a little different to what I usually write and focuses on the whole Five-0 ohana. I know someone else has started a high school fic which I enjoyed and inspired me to actually start this. I had been thinking about it for a while. I hope you enjoy and that there's something for everyone in it. Please review.**

 **Five-0 High school**

 **Chapter one**

Some people said it was strange, the fact they all spent time together despite being in different years. Sure they had their other friends in their own year group but they had traditions for themselves. Chin was the oldest he was in his last year preparing to join the academy. He had become friends with Steve when they both joined the football team. They had competed for years to see who could get the best scores but it was all god fun. Steve was the year below Chin and was best friends with Danny. Danny had joined the school late having moved from New Jersey when his parents decided the family need a change of scenery. Danny had not been pleased by this but Steve had helped him to find a home in Hawaii. Catharine was also in there year, she was the girl who preferred to hang out with the boys in the rough and tumble lifestyle. She and Steve had been 'seeing' each other for nearly two years now. There untitled relationship was known by everyone but it worked for them. There was then Kono, she was Chin's little cousin and was in year ten. She was sixteen but she could certainly hold her ground, she had learnt that from Chin. She and Chin were super close so she often tagged along with the group.

"Hey cuz I heard you turned up late to school this morning" Chin called as Kono stalked over to him by the lockers.

"Ah mate let her off" Danny mocked.

"She has exams coming up"

"It was one time Chin"

"Hmmm, what was the excuse?" Chin asked knowing full well what it likely was.

Kono looked to her shoes and swung her back pack off her shoulder letting it swing back and forth.

"I went surfing"

"And why did you do that?" Chin asked in a degrading tone.

"I have comps this weekend"

"It's no excuse Kono"

"But Chin…"

"Cuz you're an amazing surfer you'll smash it you don't need extra practice, besides if you fall behind at school you know that Ian will suspend you from surfing for a few weeks it's the rules" Chin explained.

"I know"

"What competition is it this week?" Steve asked.

"Bali under eighteens" Kono answered proudly.

"Will all be there" Steve said with a grin.

"Great!"

"What lesson are you meant to be in Kono?"

"Math"

"Get going then you'll be late" Chin said as he hugged her and ushered her along.

The group watched Kono run off to her class, stopping to grab a friend on the way.

"Who's her friend?" Danny asked casually.

"Err Melisa I think" Chin mumbled.

"We better get to sports" Cath called as she jogged past the boys towards the locker rooms.

"Coming" Steve called as he followed.

"I'll catch you later" Chin said as he bro hugged Danny and split for his class.

Kono rocked on her chair as she tried to focus on the math lesson. The teacher was so boring as was the class. All Kono wanted to do was get in the surf and feel the wind whip at her hair like she was flying.

"KONO!" Mrs Barking yelled.

Kono looked up in surprise from her place on the floor. She had swung back on her chair too far and now had the embarrassment of her teacher yelling and her class mates laughing.

"Can you sit on your chair properly and focus on the class please" The teacher said more softly. Mrs Barking was rather fond of Kono and knew of her surfing success. She knew she was a great kid but often got carried away with herself.

"Sorry" Kono mumbled as she sat back in her seat.

"You okay?" Melisa asked softly from her seat next to Kono.

"Hmm yeah"

"You worried about Bali?"

"No…Maybe"

"You'll rock it Kono"

Kono smiled at her friend and began working on her task, looking up five minutes later when a note was passed to her from the guy in front. Kono frowned and opened it.

 _Nice panties Kono :)_

Kono blushed but rolled her eyes as she ripped it up and focused on her work. She made a mental note to wear shorts under her skirt tomorrow.

Steve and Danny ran up and down the sports all competitively leading their respective teams. They were doing warm up games and the two boys were always most competitive. They would purposely choose opposing teams just to see who would win and Danny would always pick Catharine just to wind Steve up.

"Catch me if you can!" Cath yelled to Steve as she darted through the opponents and over the obstacles, making it to the other side with ease.

Steve smirked his cheeky smile as Cath passed the ball and headed back to the centre. He waited behind her ready to catch her out but her bum was distracting him sum what. As Danny threw Cath the ball again she turned sharply and made it over the first obstacle, Steve then ran towards her at speed and grabbed her round the waist lifting her high in the air and tickling her so she lost the ball.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Danny yelled.

"Mr Mcgarett your out!" The coach yelled.

"So worth it" Steve whispered in Cath's ear.

"Hmmm"

Steve grinned and Cath kissed him chastely before grabbing the ball and running back to the game.

"Miss Rollins we do not need to see public display of affection during the sport lesson" Mr Wilkins drawled.

"Sorry couldn't resist" Cath teased earning a laugh from the class.

Mr Wilkins didn't think her comment was funny.

Chin sat in the common room with some friends from his year Jerry and Max. They had a free lesson and were chilling and chatting about band practice and football, although Chin was the only sporty one. As Max and Jerry derailed the convocation to something about a UFO Chin zooned out and checked his phone. He smiled goofily at the screen and responded to the texts his smile firmly remained.

"No you see in the 80's they found evidence of alien activity" Jerry began.

"But it was never scientifically proved, you cannot be sure without facts." Max argued.

"You have to believe Max"

"I like facts"

"Dude"

"Dude?"

"Hey Chin why you smiling?"

"Nothing"

"I believe Chin Ho here has met someone"

"Max"

"Your goofy smile indicates you are happy about the text messages you're receiving." Max pointed out.

"What's her name?" Jerry asked.

"Ahh…Malia"

"Hmmm native?"

"Yes she attends Pearl City High school" Chin informed.

"Hmmm decent school"

"Yes it is"

"How did you meet?"

"She erm let me keep her board" Chin grinned as he went back to texting.

 **What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone said they prefer Kono or mckono stuff, this chapter is more Kono focused and although this story wont have mckono romantically there will be detailed friendship throughout. Also someone else said that Ben could break up with Kono and then she get's with Adam...whoever you are your reading my mind, although it wont happen yet...keep reading!**

 **Chapter 2**

Chin, Danny, Steve and Cath sat laughing as Kamekona and his cousin Flippa tried to tempt the beach goers into buying sweets and chocolate they had brought. Kamekona had brought nearly a shops worth of sweets and was trying to sell them to others.

"Come on it's good!" he tried.

"Yeah ma cousin legit brah!"

Danny laughed hysterically as he watched the two cousins being defeated.

"Why you laughing brah?"

"Mate your selling sweets outside the shop you brought them from, people will obviously go into the shop" Danny laughed.

"Oh"

"Let's go!" Flippa cried as he and Kamekona headed towards the beach.

"He won't give up" Chin chuckled.

"Never"

"Hey there's Kono!" Cath called as she spotted Kono running towards them.

Kono approached the guys dressed in flip flops, and a blue bikini.

"Hey cuz!" She cried.

"Where's the love!" Danny said mocking hurt as Kono greeted her cousin.

"Hey Danny" Kono grinned as they all shared hugs.

"You ready?" Chin asked.

"Yeah I think so" Kono smiled nervously.

"Kid you'll do great" Steve said reassuringly.

"My heat's up soon so you better go get a good spot I have to go get ready" Kono grinned.

"Go get them cuz!" Chin called before the group made their way to join Kono's parents.

The group screamed and shouted as Kono worked the waves. The stood out from the crowd by miles, gliding effortlessly creating a foamy mist in her wake. The whole crowed cheered as Kono wiped the floor with the other contestants a smile beaming across her face.

"She is talented" Danny smiled.

"I know, the kids worked so hard"

"She has this one in the bag"

"Auntie you taught her well" Chin said proudly as he turned to Kono's mum.

"Thank you Chin but she was a great student" Nani said equally as proud.

The group waited proudly waiting for Kono to be awarded her medal chatting among themselves contently.

"So how's your relationship going Chin?" Steve asked.

"Very well"

"We all approved" Cath piped up.

Chin had gone for dinner with Steve, Cath, Danny and his on again off again girlfriend Rachel, he wanted the guys to meet Malia and gain their approval.

"That's great"

"She seemed really nice mate"

"And hot" Danny added.

"Mate!"

"What?"

"You have a girlfriend" Steve pointed out.

"No I have a pain" Danny sighed.

"Things bad again?" Cath asked.

"Are they ever good"

"Well you keep sleeping with her" Steve said.

"Yeah but…"

"Danny are you messing her about?" Cath asked.

"What! No…she's messing me about" Danny sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"She complains and argues with me constantly and I know she's met up with other guys when we've taken a break yet she comes back to me"

"Do you want to be with her?"

"I guess, we've got history we've been seeing each other since ninth grade you don't just walk away from that…ergh I don't know I don't want to walk away and hurt her but I'm not happy right now" Danny sighed.

"Mate it sounds like she's playing you I'd say in this situation you have every right to be the one to end it, but it won't work if you keep jumping back into bed with her" Chin said.

"Hmmm let's go back to your love life when are you going to introduce Malia to Kono?" Danny asked.

"Ahh I don't know it's tricky"

"Kono won't care" Steve tried.

"Steve every time I've had a girlfriend Kono has become different and hated every one of them, I don't want to scare Malia off if Kono doesn't accept her" Chin sighed.

"Chin we all know Kono acts like that because she loves you and your so close but it's not like you introducing a step mother to her, she's your cousin she will get over it" Cath said.

"I'll do it when the times right"

"I think that will have to be right now" Danny chuckled.

The group followed Danny's gaze to see Malia walking over towards them.

"Hey" She said shyly as Chin hugged her and let her into the group circle.

"Hey what you doing here?"

"I came down with some friends to see the competition and saw you, thought I would say hi"

"I'm glad you did" Chin smiled as he wrapped an arm round Malia's shoulders.

"Oi mate" Steve said as the turned to see Kono introduced as the winner of the whole competition.

Kono walked onto the stage proudly accepting her lei, medal and trophy. She grinned proudly as she stepped up onto the first place platform smiling towards the crowd her eyes glancing over her parents who cheered loudly before her eyes caught sight of her group, her smile fading as she saw Chin with his arms around a girl kissing her before he finally looked to Kono.

"Dude…" Danny mumbled noting Kono's face.

"Is she your cousin?" Malia asked after Chin had informed her why he was at the competition.

"Yeah that's Kono" Chin said as he tried to keep his smile in place seeing Kono's face.

"She's so sweet, she was great!" Malia grinned trying to hide the awkwardness as Chin tensed and Kono glared.

"Yep that's my cousin"

Chin left Malia with the group as he went after Kono. She had demanded her parent take her home saying she was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. They were all supposed to go out for dinner to celebrate but Kono was resisting. Chin needed to see her and explain the situation before she stormed off. He approached the car where Kono stood sulking, waiting for her parents to come so they could go home.

"Cuz!"

Kono looked up and pouted before ignoring Chin.

"Kono don't ignore me please, you were fantastic out there today"

"Who is she?" Kono bit.

"A friend…"

"I saw you kiss her Chin"

"Fine her names Malia and she's my girlfriend"

"Why was she here?"

"She came with her friend's then saw me and came to say hi" Chin informed.

Kono gritted her teeth stubbornly and stared Chin down.

"Kono I was so proud of you…"

"No you weren't you were too busy kissing her to watch me get my award" Kono cried angrily.

"Kono don't speak to me like that"

"You didn't watch me" Kono said sadly.

"I did cuz, I watched you take those waves like a pro and beating the competition and I saw you go and get your prize, I kissed Malia after I told her all about you and how amazing you are." Chin tried softly.

"Promise"

"Yes Kono I promise"

"I don't like her"

"You don't know her Kono"

"KeiKei are we going to go celebrate we all want to" Nani asked as she arrived at the car.

"I'm tired" Kono muttered.

"Kono you always want food after a competition" Ke'ano said.

"You can bring Malia Chin, properly introduce us, I briefly spoke to her now she seems lovely" Nani said not realising the tension.

"I don't want to go out" Kono said stubbornly.

"Cuz come on please" Chin begged.

"Kono what's wrong" Nani asked

"Nothing I'm just tired"

"You can sleep later we all want to celebrate you, go find Melisa and will head to the restaurant" Nani instructed leaving no room for discussion.

Kono sighed and wandered off to find Melisa leaving Chin with her parents.

"Is she okay?" Ke'ano asked.

"She's mad that I have a girlfriend" Chin sighed.

Nani smiled at Chin knowing what Kono was like. She was well aware that Kono had always hated when Chin showed interest in someone other than her.

"She just doesn't want to be left out" Nani smiled.

"She won't be" Chin sighed.

Everyone was seated round a long large table ready to celebrate Kono's success. Chin sat with Malia at the other end of the table, pissed off with Kono's attitude. Kono sat at the other end with Melisa chatting amongst themselves. Kono spent most of the evening giving Malia death glares and whispering to Melisa about her. Malia did her best to ignore it since she was aware how close Chin and Kono were she could understand.

"I'm sorry about Kono" Chin said softly.

"Its fine, hopefully she will come around" Malia smiled.

"She's just stubborn"

"Maybe we should do something with her so she knows she's not left out" Malia suggested sweetly.

"We could try but to be honest it's really hard to get through to Kono sometimes"

"I think its sweet actually the fact she's so protective"

"Protective? No she's just…"

"Looking out for her older cousin" Malia answered.

Chin smiled warmly at Malia, relieved at how she was taking Kono's attitude in her stride. He was still annoyed at how Kono was behaving though even if it was because she was scared.

"Hey Kono!" Malia called down the table.

Chin panicked worried how Kono would react. Kono looked up stiffly at Malia and just stared at her not making any effort to properly acknowledge her.

"Erm I just wanted to say you were awesome out there today you should be proud" Malia said.

Kono looked to her feeling envy that Malia had taken Chin away from her. It upset Kono when she saw Chin kissing Malia instead of focusing on her and she wasn't sure that Chin even watched her surf. Kono thought he was probably with Malia. She looked between the people at the table and noticed her parents had left to go grab more drinks, she turned to Malia.

"Who are you?" Kono snapped with a rude attitude.

"KONO!" Chin yelled angrily.

"Chin it's fine" Malia whispered softly not wanting to cause a fight.

"What I don't know her" Kono muttered.

Chin rose from his seat and stormed towards Kono grabbing her by the arm and pushing her towards the exit her parents staring in shock.

"Chin get off me" Kono whined as he led her onto the sidewalk to talk.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to Malia like that? She was being nice and you're acting like a spoilt brat. We've all come out to support you and celebrate with you and your being an ungrateful little madam just because I have a girlfriend"

"You can't talk to me like that Chin you're not my dad, you think you're so superior because you're older than me but you're not your eighteen Chin"

"Which makes me an adult Kono!"

"You're only a few years older than me you can't tell me what to do!"

"I can though" Nani said angrily as she stepped outside.

Kono froze seeing her mum standing there her eyes on fire. It wasn't often Nani got angry with Kono since they were so close.

"Mum"

"Get in the car Kono were leaving" Nani snapped leaving no room for discussion.

Kono felt the tears sting her eyes as she realised how much trouble she was in. she knew what she said was rude and unfair and she knew she was acting like a child but she didn't want to lose Chin. He was so protective of her and wouldn't let guys near her that she wanted to be the same. She sighed and trudged to the car tearfully.

"Chin I'm so sorry…"

"Its fine, it's Malia she needs to apologise to"

"She will I promise, I'm so embarrassed" Nani sighed sadly.

"It's not your fault auntie, let her cool of"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Chin, your uncle will organise cabs for you all"

"Thanks"

Kono sat petulantly in her room, lounging on her bed. Her parents had grounded her and taken away her TV and surf board. Kono knew she had been rude but she was stubborn and didn't like to admit to her wrongs easily. She heard the knock at the door and her parents shuffling to answer it. She peered out her bedroom window and saw Chin's banged up car parked on the drive.

"Erghhhh" Kono groaned as she sunk into the pillows on her bed.

She heard movement and someone walking down the landing towards her room.

Malia took a breath before knocking on Kono's door. She heard a soft come in and opened the door cautiously. She looked desperately to Kono hoping she would allow her in to talk and not bite her head off.

"Hi Kono" Malia started nervously.

Kono was surprised to see Malia knocking on her door and she still felt angry at the intrusion Malia was making in her life but she decided it was best to hold her tongue.

"Hi"

"Can I come in?"

"Hmm"

Malia entered the room fully and sat on the edge of the bed where Kono had made space.

"So I erm…wanted to talk to you"

"Hmmm"

"I guess you don't like me very much and erm…I ah wanted to know if I've done something to upset you and if I can fix it?" Malia asked.

Kono looked at Malia in surprise. She started to feel very guilty for her attitude seeing Malia so genuine.

"I just got mad" Kono mumbled.

"Because of me?"

"I don't like it when Chin gets a girlfriend because he goes off with her all the time and now he's with you you'll always be together and he won't want to spend time with me anymore. Instead of walking home from school with me he will be off meeting you and to make it worse when I got crowned the winner I looked to him and normally he's smiling proudly and cheering but he was kissing you." Kono explained sadly.

Malia sighed seeing Kono upset by such a small thing.

"You know just before you were crowned the winner he was telling me how proud he was and how amazing you are as a surfer; he was making sure I knew. And another thing, when we first started dating he told me about you and that you will always come first."

"Really?"

"Yeah, look it's very clear how close you and Chin are and I don't want to step on your toes, but I really like your cousin and I hope we will have something special. I love how much Chin adores you and if you let me I'd really like to get to know you better. I don't want you to feel left out and I know Chin doesn't want that either so we can do stuff together maybe and I'll make sure Chin walks home from school with you." Malia said with a smile.

Kono smiled at Malia deciding she maybe wasn't so bad although she was still going to be wary, no one got to date her cousin without having an eye on them.

"I'd like that, but if you hurt Chin I'll be really angry" Kono tried to threaten.

"I wouldn't expect anything less"

"I'm sorry I was rude yesterday"

"It's all forgotten now"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews guys! I hope you like this story I'm a little frustrated with it as I feel these chapters are a little wishy washy, the thing is I have ideas and ways of linking everyone ect but I don't want to rush to those points, I feel there needs to be a journey and somethings need to almost be put in place in the beginning so please I get if you feel the same but please stick with it there's method to my madne's!**

 **Chapter three**

Steve and Cath sat in the diner, arms around each other and lips locked in passion, Steve's hand tilting Cath's lips to his.

"Ergh you two make me sick" Danny moaned as he sat down opposite.

"Go away then" Steve mumbled against Cath's lips.

"Where am I meant to go, Chin's at band practice and who knows where Kono goes these days."

"She's probably outside" Cath offered.

"Yeah well she will be with her friends or Ben"

"Are Kono and Ben still a thing?"

"He was kissing her in the corridor the other day"

"Chin will murder him if he catches him"

"I thought Chin approved"

"Well he does as far as a boy going near his baby cousin but he won't like seeing them kissing in the corridors" Danny drawled as he filled his mouth with food.

"Talking of relationships…" Steve muttered.

Danny frowned at Steve before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey baby" Rachel grinned as she sat with Danny.

"Hey doll" Danny said happily to Steve and Cath's surprise.

"So I thought we could go out tonight"

"Hmmm sounds good"

"I thought so to"

"I have a free house tonight" Danny winked.

"Ahmm sounds good"

"Ergh god stop it" Steve mocked.

"Shut it"

"I have to go babe I'll meet you later" Rachel said briskly before running off.

Steve and Cath both raised their eyebrows at Danny.

"Don't" Danny said bluntly.

"I just thought you two were on a break"

"Yeah well the break ended"

"Just be careful mate"

"You can talk"

"What's that meant to mean" Cath chipped in.

"Well you two refuse to define your relationship yet you sleep together"

"So it works for us, were not at each other's throats each week." Cath argued.

"At least me and Rachel have a title and couples fight"

"Whatever Danny" Cath chuckled as she and Steve headed to class.

Kono walked out the school gates after a tiring day knowing Chin would probably have left to meet Malia by now so wouldn't be walking her home. As she approached the gates she heard her name being called.

"Kono!"

Kono looked up and saw Cath waving and calling her name and the rest of the gang around her. Kono grinned and joined her friends plus Malia who had joined them.

"Hiya"

"We thought we could go grab dinner" Cath smiled. "Just us girls" She added as Malia and Melisa smiled.

"Oh…I'm erm grounded still"

"Malia managed to unground you" Chin said with a sense of warning.

"Really?"

"Well I thought it would be good for us to get to know each other, and a girls night seemed like the best way" Malia smiled nervously.

"Thanks" Kono mumbled almost shyly.

"So now we've got rid of the girls shall we go throw a ball around" Steve suggested.

"Sounds good" Danny agreed.

"Mate you've got a date I recall"

"Ergh fuck sake" Danny moaned as he slapped his head.

"I'm in" Chin grinned.

"I hate you both"

"Anyway shall we go grab surf and turf?" Cath said to the girls.

"Sounds great!"

"Kono" Chin warned as he pulled her to one side.

Kono fought not to roll her eyes at her cousin.

"Be nice" Chin said.

"I will be" Kono mumbled.

"Have fun I will collect you and Malia later"

"Thanks cuz"

The girls sat in a booth enjoying their food, the atmosphere from the other members of public creating a fun atmosphere. Kono sat between Melisa and Malia, her legs swinging nervously. Cath and Malia had been chatting easily and Melisa and Kono chatted. Kono wanted to be comfortable with Malia but she feared she had ruined things.

"How did you and Chin meet?" Kono asked Malia softly.

"I erm let him keep my board" Malia grinned at the memory.

"Your board?"

"Yeah I ahm, fell off and lost my board. He found it and brought it back to me but would only give it back if I gave him my number, I told him to keep it." Malia laughed.

"So you didn't give him your number!" Kono asked in surprise.

"My board was a rental so the rental shop went knocking on his door for the board and payment…my number was on the form and he called me after that"

"That's funny"

"I thought if he was really interested he would call me"

"I think he's in love" Kono said softly.

"Hmmm I hope so"

"So Kono how's things with Ben?" Cath asked.

Kono blushed slightly not one for gossiping about boys.

"Erm yeah I think things are good" Kono replied.

"You think?"

"Hmmm, yeah"

"Is everything okay?" Cath asked softly.

"Yeah Ben's just…I don't know"

"Did you have an argument?" Cath asked.

Melissa looked to Kono knowingly.

"He just gets super annoying sometimes and he complains when I hang out with you guys and not him" Kono sighed.

"Babe he's a typical boy but he needs to know that you have other friends and can't be with him all the time" Cath explained.

"How do I make him listen though, like what is there to make a guy listen to me take away his toys?" Kono moaned dramatically.

Malia and Cath looked to each other with a smirk knowing exactly what they would do to get there guys to listen, or more importantly what they would take away.

"What?" Kono asked as she caught the look.

Cath giggled at Malia's blush and Kono's innocence.

"Well I would take away sex but you're not having sex…right" Cath said elongating 'right'.

"Right" Kono sighed.

"Look all I can suggest is get him alone and just explain how you feel, if he doesn't like it he's not worth it" Malia suggested.

"I agree but maybe not to alone, like have Melissa hover around" Cath added with a laugh.

Rachel stood hurriedly pulling on her clothes a frown across her face. Danny just sat up in his bed pulling on his boxers as anger coursed through his veins.

"I can't believe you Danny you're so unreasonable, you so quick to judge!"

"Of course I'm judging Rachel; you just slept with me then admitted you've been sleeping with other guys!"

"We were on a break"

"We got back together last week and you just said you slept with another guy a few days ago!"

"It was a mistake we had an argument I was angry!"

"Rachel it's not an excuse!"

"Danny I want to be with you"

"You don't act like it"

"Danny please" Rachel begged.

"No Rachel we can't keep playing this game its ridiculous."

"But don't you enjoy being with me"

"When were good it's great but were never really good, it's just become sex with you"

"It works for Steve and Cath!"

"Oh really so all you want is sex then?"

"No I just…it's good"

"No it's messed up, at least Steve and Cath only sleep with each other!"

"Danny I'm sorry"

"Rachel I think it's best you leave"

"Dan…"

"Don't, just go!"

Rachel looked to Danny desperately but Danny ushered her out. When Rachel was gone Danny slumped on his bed. He couldn't keep playing games with Rachel anymore, it had to end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, sorry I didn't update yesterday I got held up. This is a bit of a Danny/Steve focused chapter/ core four chapter hope you like it! Also to the guest that made a guess at what may happen for two of the characters...you will have to keep reading to find out...**

 **Chapter 5**

Danny sat slumped against his seat in Math class. His face was a picture of a pissed of guy, a frown fixed upon his features. His gaze was burning into the chair in front, his shoulders tense and his teeth gritted.

"Mate what's up you look like someone punched you in the face" Steve tried to mock as he took a seat next to Danny.

"I feel like punching someone in the face" Danny grunted.

"Come on man what's going on?" Steve asked more seriously.

Danny sighed and rubbed his hand down his face, scrunching up his eyes and stretching his arms before sitting up properly.

"I broke up with Rachel" Danny sighed.

The teacher for the class entered the room and asked everyone to be quiet as she began her lesson. Steve lent forward so Danny could still hear him.

"Broke up like you're taking a break and will see her next week or…"

"I ended it for good"

"Woah Danny…what led to that?"

"Well we slept together then she admitted to sleeping with other guys"

"Shit…when you were still together?"

"She said we were on a break but we got back together last week and a few days after she slept with someone else"

"Mate I'm sorry"

"I knew it wasn't working, it was never serious"

"Mr William's and Mr Mcgarett could you please reframe from talking between yourselves during my lesson" The teacher asked sternly. "Unless you wish to chair your conversation with the class?"

Danny and Steve sat back and sighed at the teacher's words, pretending to be listening.

"I think the class already knows miss" Garry Barker piped up.

Danny tensed at Garry's words and grabbed the desk hard.

"Mr Barker focus on the class" The teacher said trying to avoid an argument.

Garry smirked at Danny cockily, looking to push his buttons and hoping to get under his skin.

"Did Rachel focus on you Danny?" Garry muttered before turning to the front.

"What did you say?" Danny snapped as he rose from his seat, kicking his chair back until it fell on the floor.

"Ahh nah she couldn't have been focusing on you because she was to focused on me!" Garry laughed as he rose.

Danny launched himself over the desk and punch Garry hard in the face. Garry went for Danny but Danny was quick and ducked in time. Steve had sprung from his own seat and was round his desk to support Danny. He aimed a strong fist at Garry also as Danny kicked his legs out from under him.

"BOYS! MY OFFICE NOW!" The head teacher yelled as he entered the room having heard the commotion.

Danny and Steve looked to each other and followed after Garry towards to office.

Danny and Steve sat next to each other outside the head's office waiting to be called in to discuss their behaviour.

"You didn't have to get involved Steve" Danny said as he looked to the white wall opposite them.

"You're my mate, I'm your backup"

"You're talking like a cop" Danny chuckled

"I live with a cop" Steve laughed.

"Will make great cops one day"

"Hmm I always thought I would be the unreasonable one acting without thinking."

"Ha I did think before acting, I just decided to hit him"

"Ignoring him would have been the other option" Steve laughed.

"Look at you being the voice of reason"

"Nah I'd have hit him to"

"Thanks' for getting involved or whatever"

"I only did it to get out of class"

"Oh great your support means a lot babe"

"Babe?"

"Yeah, shut up"

"Ha alright"

Steve and Danny sat opposite the head teacher both looking him straight in the eye not afraid of what ever punishment they were about to receive.

"Would one of you like to tell me what prompted you to start a fight With Garry Barker?"

Danny looked to Steve and sighed ready to start.

"He pissed me off" Danny said bluntly.

"And then I joined in" Steve added knowing if Danny wasn't going to play defence he wouldn't either.

"Do you really think that's an excuse to hit someone else?"

Danny shrugged and squinted as though in though.

"Well it depends how much they piss you off"

Steve tried to contain his laughter at Danny's answer. Although it was funny he knew Danny was digging himself a bigger whole and it wasn't worth it.

"Mr William's this is not a joke"

"Look sir Garry has been causing problem for ages, he started the whole thing by making stupid comments he deserved to be put in his place" Steve said in an attempt to save Danny.

"There is never an excuse for violence"

Danny lent forward and went to open his mouth to no doubt ably say something funny and more than likely inappropriate. Steve caught the movement and kicked Danny's shin to stop him.

"Sir Danny was sticking up for himself and I was sticking up for my mate, Garry could have walked away or not make the comments in the first place but he didn't, he's not innocent in all this" Steve informed diplomatically.

Danny fought to roll his eyes at Steve's response, smirking as he thought of how much Steve sounded like his dad.

"I agree Garry is not innocent and his recent behaviour and disruption is noted but I do not condone violence in this school. Fortunately for you, Garry has decided to not make the situation a bigger and has taken responsibility for his actions. He has asked for detention and community service here at school as opposed to suspension. Due to the fact you both have a clean record I have decided to give you twelve hours of community service to the school to be completed over the week. You will assist the care takers after school hours."

"Fine" Steve and Danny both agreed knowing suspension would look poor on their record if they wanted to get into the Navy and HPD.

"You will both be in isolation for the rest of the day however to allow you both to cool down"

"What about Garry!" Danny exclaimed.

"He has been sent home Mr Williams, I assure you the punishments are equal"

"Fine"

Steve and Danny walked into the isolation unit grunting and moaning about their consequences. It wasn't so much the isolation, they had both been sent there before to calm down and they knew they could basically chill and do nothing it was the community service which they both knew would be an absolute drag.

"It wasn't my fault I had surfing practice and a competition I forgot about the stupid homework it was one time that teacher is so unreasonable!" Kono yelled angrily as an isolation worker tried to calm her down.

Danny and Steve raised their eyebrows as they entered isolation to see Kono had been sent there also.

"Woah Kalakaua whatcha do!" Danny laughed.

Kono turned round sharply to see Steve and Danny standing there watching her. She pouted and sighed in defeat resigning herself to her seat with her arms crossed. Danny and Steve moved towards her and sat down with her.

"Why are you both here?" Kono asked.

"Hey I asked you first, spill" Danny laughed.

"Erghh"

"Come on Kono what did you do?"

"It's nothing serious I just got angry it's stupid" Kono moaned.

"So tell us"

"I had some stupid homework to do which I didn't do because of my competition and surf practice and the teacher was so unreasonable when I explained she was all like 'Oh Kono school come's before surfing' so I was like 'But I'm on the pro circuit it's a big thing and it was only one piece of homework' and then she went off on some rant about how education is important if I want to get a job in the future so I said 'well I want to surf I don't need a qualification for that as I'm already doing it" and then she was like 'but surfing is not a career' so I got angry and told her she didn't know what she was talking about and she was being unfair and rude and then she sent me here." Kono explained.

Danny and Steve fell about laughing listening to the story.

"Why are you laughing?" Kono asked annoyed.

"The fact you got sent here over homework and how angry you got" Danny said.

"Well she was rude"

"You did good kid sticking up for yourself"

"Hmmm you can't tell Chin about this though he will kill me, he's all about dropping it and walking away when you're angry" Kono said mimicking Chin.

"Chin's very zen" Steve laughed.

"I don't think he's ever received more than a warning at school"

"Yeah and that was only if he ever confronted someone who bothered you" Steve said to Kono.

"He's so protective!" Kono laughed. "To think Chin has nearly gone through seven years of senior school without isolation." Kono giggled.

The irony of Kono's words sent the three into a hysterical fit of laughter as Chin stalked into the isolation room.

"Oh mate!" Danny laughed as Chin stood wide eyed.

"This is brilliant!" Steve exclaimed as the tutors told them to be quiet.

"Kono why are you in here?" Chin asked sternly as he joined the group.

"Hey don't act all parent like to me, you should be telling us why you're here" Kono said.

"Kono what did you do?" Chin asked again his concern that his cousin had got herself into something bad.

"Chin mate you have got to fill us in"

"It's so petty"

"So spill then"

Chin sighed and tried to act nonchalant.

"I was supposed to be in class it was some stupid class about university and the future but I'm joining the academy so it doesn't matter to me, so I snuck Malia into the school and we got caught at the back of the field" Chin said almost in embarrassment.

"Ohhhh man what were you doing!"

"Nothing" Chin said trying to brush it off.

"You always say classes about the future and stuff are important" Kono smirked.

"For you they are if I find out you skip any I'll break all your boards in half" Chin threatened.

"Erghh"

"What did you do then?" Chin asked Kono seriously.

"I forgot to do some homework because of surfing and then the teacher was rude to me saying that surfing wasn't a career so I told her she was rude and that I'd never missed her homework before but she didn't listen and sent me here" Kono explained briskly.

"Cuz…"

"I forgot Chin I'm only human"

"Yeah man, how many times have you forgotten homework or just didn't do it and don't even try and say never, you may be zen and not the type to start a fight but you still hate homework" Steve pointed out.

"Fine whatever, what did you to do?"

"Err we got in a fight with Garry Barker"

"What!"

"He started saying stuff about Rachel"

"Oh man"

"I broke up with her for good yesterday after I found out she's been sleeping around. Turns out Garry is one of her men." Danny sighed.

"Mate…"

"It don't matter she wasn't worth it" Danny sighed.

"Well we got to do community service here at school as well" Steve added.

"Ha you idiots"

"Watch it Kono" Danny bit jokingly as he pushed Kono slightly.

Kono laughed and kicked Danny hard making his moan in pain.

"Can you four keep it down or I will split you up" One of the tutors complained.

The group kept quiet and tried to contain there laughter as they looked between each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all I think I wrote chapter five on the previous chapter...I was wrong haa that was chapter 4! Also just wanted to clarify the ages and years and stuff in case anyone's confused as I confused myself writing this chapter.**

 **Chin and Malia- years 13 (I'm from England I don't know what this is in America or other country's but students are 17/18- Chin is 18)**

 **Steve, Danny, Cath and Adam, Rachel- Year 12 (They are all 17.)**

 **Kono, Melisa, Charlie and Ben- Year ten (I guess this is tenth grade in America? Basically students are 14/15- I haven't specified al of them but Kono has just turned 15.**

 **I also want to say these few chapters so far have been set at the end of the school year. I say this as I think I will do a small time jump soon and some ages my change and stuff I don't want you thinking I've randomly aged a few of them for fun! I apologise if I get ages confused theres a lot of them to remember :P I'm rambling on about ages because I know I've made them all close in age but In reality (TV reality) Kono is I think a fair bit younger and that's part of the whole Chin/Kono relationship so although there closer in age in this i'm imagining that Chin is one of the older ones in his school year whereas Kono is one of the younger ones. sorry for the ramble lol!**

 **Enjoy xx**

 **Chapter 5**

Kono sat on the wall of the beach swinging her legs slightly watching the sun setting over the waves in the distance. It was getting late and she had just finished her surfing lesson with Ian Adams. She was waiting for Chin to collect her from the beach. She hadn't seen him much since her had final exams as he was leaving school. Kono hated to admit it but she didn't want to be at school without him. She sighed to herself and scanned the quiet beach. She noticed a guy surfing the waves, he looked familiar. Kono thought he was pretty good and when he emerged from the water she thought his looks weren't bad either. Not that she would be interested; she was with Ben after all. As the guy towel dried Kono got a better look of him. She squinted slightly and realised it was Adam Noshimuri. He was in Steve and Danny's year and the guys always told her he was trouble. Kono wasn't so sure though, he always seemed relatively quiet and studious it was his younger brother Michael that Kono didn't trust. Before Kono knew it Adam was making his way over to her. Kono sat up straighter and glanced to see who else was around.

"Hey!" Adam called out as he wandered over to Kono a dimply grin on his face.

"Erm hi"

"I erm…I'm Adam"

"Kono"

"I think I'm a few years above you at school"

"Erm yeah, I'm year ten" Kono smiled.

"Ah I'm year twelve"

"Cool"

"I err saw you surfing earlier" Adam grinned.

"Oh yeah"

"You're really talented"

"Thank you"

"Have you been surfing long?"

"Yeah my mum taught me when I was small"

"How old are you now?"

"Fifteen, what about you?"

"Seventeen"

"You're a good surfer to"

"Not as good as you"

"I've been doing it for years"

"It shows are you training for something?"

"I have a few competitions over the summer but I'm mainly focusing on next summer"

"Why?"

"That's when I can be entered into bigger competitions because I'll be sixteen then"

"I reckon you could smash it now"

Kono blushed at Adam's words. She felt a strange comfort around him as though he was genuinely interested in her surfing and not just trying to flirt with her although a little flirting never hurt nobody.

"Thank you"

"Are you waiting for someone?" Adam asked with concern.

"Yeah my cousin is coming to collect me"

"Ah Chin's your cousin right?"

"Yeah he is" Kono smiled proudly.

"Ermm, I'll wait till he gets here so you're not on your own, it's late."

"You don't have to"

"It's fine I like to watch the sun set"

"It's beautiful" Kono grinned.

"It sure is"

Kono sat with Adam for fifteen more minutes until the headlights from Chin's car spun into park. They both turned and saw Chin pull up.

"I better go, I'm not exactly people's favourite person" Adam rushed as he stood to leave.

"I don't listen to everything my cousin and friends say" Kono smiled softly.

"Thanks, it was nice to talk I'll see you round school" Adam said before heading off.

Kono grinned and picked up her stuff and ran to Chin's car. Chin jumped out and helped get Kono's board attached before they both got back in the car.

"You okay cuz?" Kono asked as Chin began to drive.

"Hmmm"

"What?"

"Why were you talking to him"

"You mean Adam?"

"Yes Kono, he's bad news."

"He was just waiting with me until you came because it was getting late he was sweet"

"Kono you can't be serious"

"Chin you're over reacting"

"Cuz I want you to stay away from him, he can't be trusted"

Kono wanted to argue but she didn't know Adam and she trusted Chin, he always seemed to know what was best.

"Okay" Kono agreed. "Thanks' for picking me up"

Chin smiled and looked over at Kono out of the corner of his eye. He had been more than happy to collect her but it was unusual for Kono to ask him to collect her from her Tuesday surf lessons, ordinarily Nani would pick her up.

"Is everything okay Kono?" Chin asked.

"Yeah of course" Kono mumbled.

"Cuz…"

"It's nothing" Kono said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Come on tell me"

"I don't want you to leave school" Kono whispered.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter Chin" Kono muttered trying to deflect the conversation.

Chin smiled and continued on the road. It didn't take long before they arrived at Chin's house.

"Why are we at yours?" Kono asked in confusion.

"Let's go inside" Chin said as they got out the car.

Chin's parents looked up in surprise when they saw Kono walk in with Chin.

"What you doing here darling?" Mele asked as she went to hug Kono.

"Chin brought me here"

"She's going to stay tonight" Chin informed brazenly.

"That's fine, does Nani know?"

"No can you let her no" Chin asked his mum.

"Of course, your hairs sopping wet Kono you better go grab a shower"

"Okay but I haven't got my clothes here Chin, I have school tomorrow"

"I'll go collect some stuff while you shower" Chin suggested.

"Okay" Kono smiled as she headed upstairs.

Mele looked to Chin with a curious gaze.

"She's worried about me leaving school and she sort of admitted it in the car but she's trying to act like she's okay. I don't want to leave her to sleep on it I just need to make sure she's okay." Chin said lovingly.

"Okay go get her stuff"

Chin returned a short while later with Kono's stuff. He ushered her into his room and they sat on the bed in their pyjamas.

"Wanna watch a film?" Chin suggested.

"Yeah okay"

"You better get up for school though" Chin laughed as he switched on a film.

"I'll try my best" Kono giggled.

Chin smiled and lay against the pillows pulling Kono back with him. They lay in silence just watching the film to begin with before Chin spoke.

"You know Steve, Danny and Cath will still be at school when I leave" Chin whispered.

Kono sighed and rested her head on Chin's shoulder.

"But they'll leave next year, besides its just different without you"

"Cuz you don't need me…"

"Yeah I do"

"Really? Because the Kono I know is a stubborn and independent young lady"

"That doesn't mean I don't need you"

"Kono its not like I'm leaving the island I'll be in the academy"

"Yeah but I won't see you as much and we won't be able to walk to and from school together"

"I promise when I can I will meet you after school or in the mornings, I promise we will see each other still"

"Pinky promise?"

"I pinky promise"

"Fine you can leave school"

"Haha I'll always have your back cuz, if anyone starts anything or tries anything you call me I'll sort it."

"You going to bust into school?"

"If I have to" Chin chuckled.

"Mahalo"

"Come on watch the film then bed"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The group plus Chin's family sat in the school hall for Chin's graduation. The head of the school was talking amicably about the school and the year group's success. He rattled of a list of universities that some of the students were attending, plus the various other careers and pathways students were planning to take. Kono sat proudly grinning from ear to ear as she scanned the crowd of students looking for Chin. She had arguably been the most excited to see Chin's graduation but also the saddest. She was going to Miss Chin at school but he had eased her mind.

Chin sat among his friends donning his red graduation gown and hat. He looked out to the crowd and spotted Kono grinning widely at him. He had felt bad today as his graduation clashed with a surfing competition but Kono had insisted he come first. He smiled equally as proudly at her unable to believe how grown up she had become and what a great kid she was.

Steve, Danny and Cath sat among the group whispering between themselves and ignoring the waffle the head was going on about. "

"Can you believe this will be us next year" Cath whispered.

"It's mad babe"

"Will be heading off on our own"

"I applied for the navy" Steve whispered.

"Yeah do you get in straight away?"

"Dad has spoken to Joe, he's been training me for years so he doesn't see why not"

"Wow"

"Yeah, I'd leave next summer if I get in"

"I got a meeting with the USS Enterprise" Cath whispered.

"Babe that's great" Steve smiled.

"Yeah will still get to see each other I guess"

"Of course we will"

"Good" Cath smiled.

"And Danny will be with Chin"

"Maybe…" Danny muttered.

"What does that mean?"

"I had a friend back in Jersey whose dad was a cop, he mentioned something about the academy there" Danny informed.

"Mate that's big"

"Would you go back to Jersey?"

"I don't know, when I first got here I hated it but I guess I got you lot, but if you two are off god knows where and Chin will be ahead in the academy then I might at least do the academy in Jersey, get to see family"

"Apart from friends there's not much keeping me here, that's what makes it easier for me to leave" Steve said.

"What about your dad?"

"He's keen for me to go; he's already sent Mary to the mainland"

"That was because of her behaviour though right?"

"So he says"

"You think there's more to it?"

"Maybe"

"Well I guess none of us really have much to keep us here" Cath sighed.

Kono was listening to the conversation between the others. She started to feel as though everyone was leaving her, she knew she would be staying in Hawaii because of surfing which meant everyone else would forget her.

"What about me?" Kono whispered as she leant over.

"What do you mean babe?" Cath asked softly.

"You're all talking about leaving and there's nothing to keep you here but I'll still be here"

Danny smiled at Kono and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before whispering to her.

"I promise Kono, you mean so much to all of us, were a team, were ohana but we have to follow our dreams and that might mean we go away that does not mean we won't still see you though, I promise you that."

Kono grinned and rested her head on Danny's shoulder as the group waited for Chin to be called up. They each cheered and clapped when Chin walked across the stage, a grin on everyone's face.

A party was held after the graduation to celebrate all the students. It was mostly year thirteen's who attended the party but some of the other students also turned up. Chin also allowed Kono and Melisa to join seeing as the party was held on the beach so couldn't really stop them.

"Mate!" Danny called as he went over to Chin. "You did it you survived school"

"Yeah weren't so bad!"

"Ha you're kidding me right I can't wait to leave" Steve chuckled.

"At least we all know what we're going to do"

"Yeah we were saying earlier, me and Cath are set to join the Navy and Danny the academy"

"You going to shadow John?"

"I don't know yet, I might be going back to Jersey"

"Woah that's big"

"Yeah I'll see"

"Hey cuz!" Kono exclaimed as she flung herself into his arms.

"Ahhh you okay Kono"

"Yeah you looked great on stage"

"Thank's cuz"

"Did erm…Melisa come with you Kono?" Danny asked.

"Yeah she's somewhere" Kono smiled as she noticed Adam in the distance.

"Ergh why is Noshimuri here" Steve complained.

"I think he knows people in my year" Chin muttered.

"Why do you guys hate him so much?" Kono asked softly.

"Because he can't be trusted, everyone knows his family is dodgy" Steve commented.

"Doesn't mean to say Adam is"

"Cuz I warned you" Chin said with a glare as though Kono was a small child.

"I'm just saying" Kono complained as she wandered off to see Melisa who had caught up with Cath and Malia.

"What was that about?"

"I picked her up a few weeks ago from surfing and Adam was hanging around with her"

"What! Did you say something to him?"

"No he left when I arrived, Kono said he was waiting with her till I got there but I don't trust him. He would probably try and use her or something"

"Yeah, don't worry will keep an eye on things next year?"

"Cheers guys"

As the night went on the older students who had managed to get alcohol were becoming drunker and drunker. Chin had constantly been finding Kono to warn her that if he caught her even trying alcohol he would take her straight home and have her grounded for life. Kono had finally got rid of Chin and she decided to go chat to Adam. She didn't really care what the others said, Adam had been respectful to her when they first met and he always smiled or said hello in the corridor, the least she could do was say hi. Kono found Adam at the other end of the beach and hovered near him and the group around him.

Adam caught sight of Kono and left his group.

"Hi" Kono said quietly.

"Hey Kono"

"Erm…so…"

"Your cousins graduating then" Adam offered seeing Kono slightly flustered.

"Ah yeah, it's crazy"

"Makes me realise I've only got one year left"

"Do you know what you want to do?"

"Yeah I want to go to law school"

"Wow that sounds cool"

"I know you've got a few years yet but do you know what you're going to do?"

"Well I want to surf"

"You're already on the pro circuit right?"

"Yeah" Kono blushed.

"So you're already on the right track"

"Yeah, I haven't told my parents or Chin yet but I think I will drop out of school after year eleven. I don't see any reason to do A-levels if I am already on the pro circuit I might as well just focus on my surfing"

"Oh cool"

"Cool? You seem surprised"

"No I just assumed you would do a-levels as like a back-up option"

"I don't need a back-up, I'm already a surfer" Kono defended.

"I know and you're amazing I just…"

"I think I can make decisions for myself thank you very much" Kono said a little harshly.

"Kono I didn't mean to be rude I would just recommend staying on till you're eighteen"

"Well I don't need you recommendation Adam, I'll see you around" Kono said before walking off.

Adam stood baffled by the change in atmosphere, he hadn't meant to upset Kono or make any assumptions he just knew from experience how helpful it was to be doing extra qualifications.

Chin saw Kono walking off in a huff towards Melisa. He had seen her approach Adam and was slightly glad that she was leaving annoyed, or so he assumed. He didn't want Kono around him. He sighed and turned back to Steve as they downed another beer.

"Oi look mate" Chin pointed out.

Steve turned and saw Rachel approaching Danny.

"What is she doing here?"

"Trying to mess with Danny?"

"Should we step in?"

"There's not much we can do mate Danny has to make his own decisions"

"I know but he still loves her even if she doesn't like him, I can see him doing something stupid"

"We can't stop him"

"I know"

Danny chugged his fifth beer and sighed as Rachel joined him with another beer. She sat down next to him as he took the offered beverage.

"Rachel what do you want"

"To apologise"

"I don't care Rach, go find Garry or something"

"Danny"

"No, you just play me I can't keep letting you back into my life" Danny slurred.

"Danny I want to make it right between us please can we go talk somewhere alone?"

Steve and Chin watched from where they stood as Rachel and Danny talked. It was clear Danny wasn't too happy and both Chin and Steve prayed he would send Rachel away, but neither were overly surprised to see Danny stand and follow Rachel off into the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a little short but more tomorrow.**

 **Also I have made up how the police academy works. I assumed you could go straight from school apparently you have to be either twenty or twenty one from what I've read so I've twisted it a little.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The following school year**

The summer had proved eventful for each member of the Ohana. Chin had started at the academy and was shadowing John Mcgarett, he was loving every minute of the cop life and to top it off he and Malia had become serious and were talking of getting a place together. Steve and Cath had enjoyed their summer together, surfing, hiking and other activities that Danny strongly opposed. Kono had been busy all summer with surfing and Ben although things had been a bit rocky for the couple. They were hardly serious with them both being so young it felt sometimes like they were just close friends and Kono wasn't sure what to do, she had decided to not say anything and just concentrate on the surf much like Adam did anyway.

Steve, Cath and Kono stood by their lockers chatting about their summers before class. They hadn't seen Danny at all and wandered where he was.

"Have either of you spoken to him?"

"No I hardly saw him over summer"

"Yeah he came out a few times at the beginning but I'm with Kono I haven't seen him much" Cath sighed.

"You're like his husband has he not text you?" Kono asked lightly.

"I don't know his every move" Steve laughed but the concern was still evident.

"Maybe he's been on a bender" Cath suggested as she laughed.

"Yeah he knows how to drink"

"Why would he not answer his phone though" Steve frowned.

As Steve tried calling him once more, Kono nudged him and pointed in the direction of the main doors. Steve and Cath followed Kono's gaze to a tired and drained looking Danny watching as he approached them almost reluctantly.

"You alright mate?"

Danny rubbed his face and looked Steve in the eyes, biting his lip almost in thought as he glanced at whom else was around.

"Rachel's pregnant"

Chin braced himself against the seat as the HPD pursuit driver raced down the track. Chin had started his first term of the police academy, and introductory term when each new recruit would get to shadow officers and start learning the rules of being an officer. Chin would finish this part of the academy next year when he would then start learning how to use a firearm, pursuit driving and field training. Most applicants had to be twenty to apply but the Honolulu police department offered training to those who had just finished school in preparation for tackling the field work. This meant Chin would finish the academy in just less than two years where he would then start working alongside another cop. Chin was already loving the experience and relished in the fact he already knew a lot from his dad and uncle who were both cops. Today his group were allowed to ride in cop cars as drivers showed them some stuff for pursuit driving. Chin couldn't believe the speed in which they were travelling, the exhilarating feeling making him want to grab the wheel himself and drive. It was funny to see the other applicants, a few of which had been sick after one lap in the car.

"We do this to see which applicants will go further and which ones will decide this isn't for them" The driver laughed.

"Do many leave?"

"You'd be surprised"

"I want to get behind the wheel myself."

"In good time, will let you lose soon" The driver chuckled.

Steve and Danny sat perched on a wall overlooking the ocean. Cath and Kono had decided as Danny's best friend he was best suited to talk to him.

"When did you find out?" Steve asked as he peered at Danny.

"Two weeks ago"

"Is that why you've ignored us all?"

"I've had bigger things to deal with Steven"

"I know mate…is it yours?"

"She said so"

"But are you sure?"

"She's nearly three months pregnant which adds up with it being mine"

Steve frowned and thought for a moment.

"You broke up with her in March though?"

"Yeah"

"Danny?"

"Chin's graduation party"

"Danny" Steve sighed.

"I had too much to drink she was there…we went back to mine and it's just happened"

"Were you really that drunk not to use a condom?"

"I didn't have any left, but she said she was on the pill. Turns out she had run out a few days before but she thought she would still be protected" Danny said sarcastically.

"Mate what are you going to do?"

"I don't know"

"Do you want a baby?"

"Yeah one day, I didn't think one day would be now"

"Are you and Rachel back together?"

"No absolutely not"

"Really?"

"It's done, she tried to hide the pregnancy from me, she was going to have an abortion and not tell me"

"Ah man I'm sorry"

"She changed her mind when her parents found out and decided to tell me…I don't think she wants the baby"

"Do you think she will have an abortion?"

"I don't want her to…it's not the kids fault"

"Adoption?"

"I don't know, I just know that she doesn't want a kid so I guess will see"

"Would you bring the kid up alone?"

"You really think I could bring up a kid?"

"Mate you have a heart of gold if any of us were going to have a kid young and deal with it responsibly it would be you"

"Cheers"

"Will Rachel come back to school?"

"No she's dropped out"

"Woah"

"Yeah"

"What have your parents said?"

"They help out"

"They didn't kill you?"

"No I don't think mums happy at being a grandmother yet but there's always Botox to keep her young" Danny chuckled.

"Danny we all have your back"

"I know man"

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A little filler chapter but basically relationship stuff.**

 **Chapter 8**

Kono and Ben sat in the school library finishing up some homework. They always seemed to find themselves being the last ones to leave the library, usually because they hadn't completed the work set for them by their teachers. Some would gossip and say they left late so they could make out in the back of the library or do other obscene sex related stuff. It pissed Kono of no end hearing the gossip but she ignored it. They were always last to leave because of surfing, it took up so much time that they were always so close to falling behind at school. Ben was pretty relaxed knowing he was going to head into surfing so didn't really care what grades he achieved, Kono used to feel the same to some extent. She wanted to focus on her surfing but her need to overachieve meant she still did well with school. After what Adam had said she had actually decided to consider it. She still didn't want to attend sixth form and planned to drop out after this year but she was determined to at least gain decent grades this year.

"Hey you done yet?" Ben asked quietly.

"Erm nearly"

"I can't be bothered to do this, its such rubbish I don't need it"

"It will look good if you have good grades though"

"But we don't need good grades for surfing because were already on the pro circuit."

"I know but what if things don't work out?"

"Kono you're the top surfer and I'm up there" Ben chuckled.

"Yeah but I was talking to Adam and he said that…"

"Adam, whose Adam?" Ben asked.

"Oh erm the one in Cath's year"

"Noshimuri?"

"Ahhh hmm I think so" Kono muttered trying to brush it off.

"Why were you talking to him?"

"I just bumped into him at Chin's graduation party"

"So you stopped and chatted with him, you don't even know him"

"Well everyone was just chatting"

"What did he say then?"

"It doesn't matter"

"No you seem to be agreeing with him" Ben almost snapped.

"Look Ben all he said was doing sixth form had its perks, and more education would be good"

"Why would he say that?"

"Because I said I would probably drop out after this year"

"Probably? We agreed Kono we would definitely drop out we don't need extra education we just have to do the compulsory years"

"I know I'm not saying I will stay on but I want to get good grades this year just as back up" Kono said wrapping the conversation up.

The two sat in silence for a while longer as Kono finished her homework. Ben sat swinging on his chair waiting for her as he shoved his work in his bag.

"Okay I'm done"

"Finally"

"Are we going to grab shave ice?"

"I thought we could go straight to mine" Ben suggested.

"Oh is that alright with your mum?"

"Yeah, she's at work still anyway"

"Okay let me text my mum"

Steve and Cath lay on the sandy beach after their surf. time was getting on but neither were ready to head home yet.

"What are we?" Cath asked Steve

"Huh?"

Cath rolled her eyes as Steve grunted.

"I just mean are we still going to see each other when we leave school?"

"Oh right"

"Steve?"

"Of course we will Cath but we could both be deployed anywhere"

"I know"

"We've never given ourselves a title and I think we should keep it that way. I love being with you, what we have works and it would work well if we don't get to see each other much" Steve rambled hoping he wasn't coming across as a completed dick.

Cath listen to what Steve had to say. She wasn't really the sort to be worried about labelling their relationship she just wanted to Know that her and Steve would at least have something.

"I agree"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah it would be silly to change things now, and like you said if were deployed far apart for months at a time we won't be able to see each other"

"Exactly"

"Does this mean whatever this is between us is not exclusive?" Cath asked.

Steve raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment as did Cath. Neither were good at words, they were better with actions.

"Erm wait and see?" Steve offered.

"Okay"

"Okay"

"So Danny eh?"

"I know, I can't believe it"

"How's he doing?"

"I'm not sure, I think things are really difficult between him a Rachel"

"A surprise pregnancy will do that"

"I can't believe what she's done to him"

"Steve I know she's done some really questionable things but Danny slept with her"

"I know but she was going to have an abortion and not even tell him"

"What!"

"Danny doesn't want her to have an abortion"

"What does Rachel want?"

"For it to go away"

"Have they thought about adoption?"

"I don't know, I don't think Danny could give up a child but I don't think Rachel wants the kid"

"So what Danny will bring the kid up alone?"

"He's thinking about it"

"This is going to change his whole future"

"I know"

Ben and Kono arrived at his house a short while after they left the library. Kono immediately made herself comfortable on his couch and switched the TV on. They had known each other so long that making themselves at home in one another's house was easy. Ben put his bags down and joined Kono on the couch, pulling her closer to him. Kono looked at him with slight surprise but smiled sweetly. Ben gazed into her eyes before leaning in and kissing her. Kono responded willingly and the pair sat on the couch kissing and cuddling. After a while Kono broke the kiss.

"Shall we play xbox?"

"Xbox?"

"Yeah I want to beat your high score"

"I kiss you and you think of xbox"

"What?"

"Forget the xbox I have other ideas Ben smiled before kissing her neck.

"Ben what do you mean?"

"We've been for nearly a year and we still haven't had sex"

"No Ben I'm not ready"

"Kono most people do it after a month"

"Well I'm not most people and I didn't think you were"

"Come on"

"Ben please I don't want to"

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready"

"When will you be ready?"

"I don't know"

"Have I got to wait years?"

"Look Ben we've never even said we love each other, our whole relationship is really casual and sometimes I feel like we just act like friends"

"Is that what you want?"

"No I didn't mean that"

"So what then?"

"It's just you never take me out for dinner or plan anything with me. We only see each other at school or surfing lessons and I know both take up our time but I'd feel more like your girlfriend if we did more couple stuff"

Ben sighed but understood where Kono was coming from. He brushed a stray hair out of her face and pecked her cheek.

"Fine will do more couple stuff"

Kono smiled and the two started playing xbox. Kono didn't want to break up with Ben, they were super close but she didn't always feel like they were in a real relationship and if that was never going to happen then she didn't want to ruin things between them with sex.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't want to keep writing filler chapters so this chapter jumps to the end of the school year.**

 **Chin by now has completed nearly a years' worth of academy training.**

 **Steve, Danny, Cath and Adam are in there final weeks until they graduate.**

 **Kono, Ben and Melisa are preparing for either sixth form or dropping out.**

 **Rachel is more pregnant: P**

 **Chapter 9**

Kono bounded down the corridor with a grin on her face and her hair flying around I the breeze behind her. She came to an abrupt halt by Steve, Danny and Cath.

"Woah Kalakaua!" Danny laughed.

"Hey guys"

"You okay Kono?"

"Have you been eating sugar for breakfast again?" Steve asked.

"No! But guess what?"

"What?"

"I've been entered into the sixteen and overs surf competition!" Kono exclaimed happily.

"Congrats Kono!"

"You'll be the youngest there you've only just turned sixteen!" Cath said.

"I know but Ian say's I can beat all of them"

"I bet you can"

"What about Ben?"

"He's been entered as well"

"You don't sound too happy"

"We've just had a few problems"

"Want to talk about it?" Danny asked.

Kono looked to Danny knowing he was great to unload worries on but with what he was dealing with she felt she had no place.

"It's okay Danny"

"Kono it doesn't matter what I'm dealing with if you want to talk I'm all ears" Danny smiled.

"Can we go for a walk?" Kono asked.

"Yeah sure come on" Danny ushered.

Danny and Kono sat on the school field picking at the daisies and making chains.

"So what's going on?" Danny asked.

"Ben's just been different"

"How?"

"He used to want to do well at school and me and him were going to build up our surfing careers but know he doesn't care about school and all he wants is to surf. I get it I don because that's what I want to do but I also know that I want to get decent grades just in case"

"Some people just see only one outcome but babe things change"

"He's been even weirder since I told him it was Adam who encouraged me to do well this year"

"Adam?"

"Noshimuri and please don't give me the third degree we just chatted and we've hardly spoke since"

"Fine, what did he have to say?"

"I told him I didn't care about school and I'm going to drop out after this year but he said some stuff about school being important still and I should continue and even though I still want to drop out I know I need to do well this year just in case"

"Well at least the advice he gave you was decent, you know staying on wouldn't hurt Kono but it's up to you"

"I sometimes wonder if Ben really like me"

"You've been together a long time Kono"

"I know but he never really treats me like a girlfriend yet he's tried to erm…take things further a few times"

"Is he pressuring you?" Danny asked with a hint of anger.

"I said no and he stopped but he kind of makes me feel like I should agree to it because he says we've been together a year now but for ages he's just treated me like a friend"

"Kono I know you hear about what me and Steve, Cath and Chin get up to but you must never ever let anybody pressure you. If you don't think you're ready then Ben must respect that. You forget Kono you're only just sixteen, there's no rush."

"Thank's Danny"

"Anytime Kid"

"How's the baby?"

"Nearly ready to come into the world"

"I can't believe you're going to do this alone"

"I have support"

"What about the academy?"

"I've applied still, my mum made me; I think she wants me to still go"

"Will she look after the baby?"

"Yeah, she will help out for sure"

"I'll babysit for you"

"Yeah I have you on speed dial!"

It was the day of Kono's surfing event and the beach was beyond packed with contestants and members of the public ready to watch. Kono was filled with adrenaline and excitement as she bounced excitedly on her toes.

"Kono…hey cuz!" Chin called as he ran towards her.

"Oh Chin hey"

"You were in a world of your own"

"Oh I'm just trying to focus I'm so excited"

Chin grinned happily seeing his cousin so excited for her competition. He knew how much surfing meant to Kono and he loved watching her surf. this was without a doubt her biggest accomplishment to date.

"You're going to smash it cuz"

"I hope so, is mum and dad here yet?"

"Yes and auntie and uncle and my sister were all here to support you"

"Good…"

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit, I want to make you all proud, especially mum"

"Trust me you mum is so proud of you, why don't you go see her before you compete"

Kono hugged Chin and ran off to her family hugging each of them also.

Ian Adams' the president of the surf club took to the podium to call up the next contestants. Kono grinned widely as her name was called up. Her parents wished her good luck and she headed to the water.

Nani Kalakaua watched in awe as Kono glided over the waves as though she were flying. She smiled proudly seeing her little girl so grown up, following in her footsteps. She was so talented, such a great young lady and seeing her pursue her dreams fill Nani's heart with joy.

Kono grinned as she took the waves, the feeling of being free setting over her. The spray of the water hit her face mixed with the sun beating down onto her skin. She could hear the crowds cheering and even the distinct voice of Chin calling her name proudly. She felt confident, good, bending her knees and pushing forward taking the wave like a pro…

Chin cheered her name over and over watching intently as his baby cousin took the waves her talent was off the chart, her ability so much more than any other surfer competing despite her young age. Chin saw the wave, he knew it was big, he knew most couldn't take it but his cousin could and she did! She glided effortlessly taking the wave the smile on her face evident but before Chin knew it that dimply smile was replaced with a scream.

…Pain shot through her knee, searing around the cap as she was dragged under. She heard the gasps as she fell, as she was pulled further under chocking on water. She felt it, felt her career come crashing down and she went further down, sinking under the weight of the ocean, the pain the realisation that her dream was over.

 **I know it's a little short but another chapter is on the way. please review! I hope this is good.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The paramedics rushed Kono through the hospital corridors to meet the awaiting doctors. Kono sobbed hysterically, crying out in pain as she was wheeled towards her room. Chin, her family plus Steve, Danny and Cath ran along behind her.

"Kono you're going to be okay Keikei" Nani said softly.

"Mum…it hurts!"

"Kono I'm doctor Mallard can I take a look at your knee?"

"It hurts"

"I know sweet but I need to assess the damage"

Nani and Chin ran to either side of Kono holding her hands tightly and trying to reassure her.

The doctor lifted the sheet to take a look at Kono's knee. She lay shivering in her damp bikini as he assessed her damaged knee. Purple and blue bruising and swelling surrounded her knee.

"Kono we need to take you for an x-ray to see exactly what's happened okay"

"It's all ruined…wh..what am.. I going to do?" Kono sobbed.

"Cuz try and calm down, let's go see what's happened" Chin said softly as he and Nani followed the doctors to x-ray.

Adam sat behind the wheel of his car in the hospital parking lot. He stared at the entrance doors contemplating what to do. He had been watching the surf competition when he saw Kono go down. Something inside him made him want to rush to her aid and help her but he also knew his presence would not be the best thing for her. He had driven to the hospital waiting, just waiting and wandering whether to go and see Kono.

Nani perched on the bed holding Kono In her arms as they waited to find out what the doctor had to say. Before the doctor arrived Ian Adams entered the room.

"Kono darling"

"Ian…"

"What have the doctors said?" Ian asked as he placed a kiss to Kono's temple.

"I don't know the doctor is coming in soon" Nani filled in as Kono sobbed.

"Kono let's not worry yet" Ian said calmly despite his gut feeling.

"Okay Kono let's talk" The doctor began as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

Kono sat quietly fighting the tears as she looked at her doctor.

"The x-ray's show us you've damaged ligaments in your knee, unfortunately this means surgery is a must to correct the damage, rehabilitation to get your knee functioning properly again and a lot of patience. I'm afraid this means it is very unlikely you will surf again."

Kono's eyes filled with another onslaught of tears as she pulled the duvet up and cried hard. She pushed her mother away and Ian and screamed for everyone to leave her alone. Chin hovered in the doorway hearing the doctor's words and ran in to hold Kono close. Kono fought against him and Nani begged her to stop but Chin told everyone to leave and let her be, he knew she needed to get it out.

Ian and Nani and Ke'ano stood with the doctor outside of Kono's room, her sobs still being heard from inside.

"What surgery does she need?"

"She needs knee ligament repair surgery, I must add that the surgery needs to be done as soon as possible. The damage to her knee is significant and I believe for the best treatment and recovery Kono needs to see a private surgeon."

"How much will that cost!"

"I will be honest it doesn't come cheap but Kono's injury is significant and we don't have a surgeon here available to do the procedure today."

"Why not!?"

"Our top consultant is on the mainland so your best option is to pay privately"

"How long until he returns"

"The end of the week but I don't believe leaving the knee will do any good. I strongly recommend Kono has the surgery soon to ensure a better recovery.

"Are there no other doctors?"

"Yes but considering the extent of the injuries I don't believe they have the experience to perform the surgery"

"Oh god" Nani exclaimed as she leant against Ke'ano.

"Do the surgery privately" Ian spoke up.

"Ian…"

"I'll cover it" He stated.

"Ian you don't have to do that"

"Kono has done me proud and the coral prince team, she deserves the best and if that means going private then I will cover it" Ian said leaving no room for discussion.

Kono woke in the cold hospital bed the scratchy sheets irritating her skin. Nani and Ke'ano sat on one side of the bed while Chin occupied the other side. Kono felt her knee throbbing and saw the brace it lay in. Her mum and dad and Chin sat upright trying to comfort her but she closed her eyes again blocking out everyone around her, ignoring her mum's pleas to open her eyes, brushing off her mother's touch. She just blocked it all out.

Steve, Danny and Cath met Chin and Kono's parents in the waiting room. They had been waiting for hours to find out anything about Kono's condition.

"How is she?"

"She's had surgery on her knee, but it's not good"

"God the poor kid"

"The doctors don't think she will ever surf again"

"No that's awful"

"I know"

"How's she taken it?"

"She's blocked us all out; she won't talk or open her eyes she just lays there either staring at the celling or crying"

"Can they not fix her knee?"

"They've done what they can but her knee will be very weak. She needs rehab to help strengthen it but I don't think she will ever get back to the pro circuit." Chin sighed.

Ben walked through the corridor of the hospital looking for Kono's room. He had seen what happened to Kono but his heat had been next and since the completion continued he decided to compete. He reached her room and saw her lying there. A doctor had told him her friends and family were downstairs or signing forms. Ben opened the door and walked in. Kono opened her eyes and turned her head to see Ben enter her room. She didn't want anyone's company but maybe her boyfriend would cheer her up. She wandered why it had taken him so long to come see her though, his wet hair didn't go unnoticed though.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"So what have they said?" Ben asked getting straight to it.

Kono frowned but answered him. "I blew out my knee…they don't think I'll surf again" Kono sighed sadly wiping a tear.

"So what you're off the circuit?"

"Yeah"

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"What?"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Well I don't know what you want me to say?"

"I don't know Ben, maybe be there for me maybe be my boyfriend"

"I heard you kicked everyone out"

"So…"

"Are you okay?"

"Know Ben my career is over!" Kono snapped tearfully.

"God seriously what am I supposed to say"

"Where have you been?"

"What?"

"I've been here for hours and you've only just arrived, I'm your girlfriend"

"Well I erm…"

"Why's your hair wet?"

"My heat was after yours"

"Seriously!"

"Come on Kono…"

"You competed after I was taken to hospital, not even come and check on me before I was brought here!"

"I had to get ready"

"Do I mean anything to you?"

"Surfing's my life"

"It's mine to and today it was all taken away from me and all you cared about was your career"

"Look Kono I had to compete it means everything to me I had to do it to get to the next round"

"You're a dick Ben"

"What could I have even done here, you won't talk to anyone"

"Because I've just been hit with the news my careers over but you could off at least been here"

"Look Kono I don't think were working and if you can't surf anymore you're going to be here for ages I just don't think will see each other and I don't really want to be tied down by you. I'm sorry your careers over but I have to focus on my career, You've hardly given me what I want in this relationship so I'm ending whatever this is between us. That's why I came here." Ben said harshly.

Kono stared in shock and fought back the tears.

Chin had heard what Ben had to say and his anger was rising. He stormed into Kono's room and grabbed Ben by the collar and hauling him out of the room.

"Don't you ever come near her again you don't deserve her!" Chin yelled and Ben legged it.

Chin went to Kono's side and held her close as she cried. Chin had never seen Kono so broken and it broke his heart to see her in such a mess.

Adam watched as Ben hurried out the hospital. He hadn't stayed long and Adam's mind wandered as to why Ben wouldn't stay to be with his girlfriend. Adam sighed and realised he had seen Ben still at the beach after Kono's accident. Adam couldn't believe someone would do that to such a decent girl as Kono. He knew people didn't trust him but he was a good guy, his family were the untrusted ones. Adam wanted to get to know Kono, the few times he had spoken to her she had been pleasant and friendly he wanted to send flowers or something if he couldn't see her, just check she was okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been a few days since Kono was admitted to hospital. A few days since her dreams came crashing down around her, sending her into a closed state. She didn't want to see anyone, no one made her happy and no one could bring back her career. Her mother had brushed her hairs and told her stories every night until she fell into a restless sleep. Her father would feed her words of encouragement and Chin just sat there. Kono was glad Chin got it. Of course her mother and father were just trying to make things better it was any parents instinct but it wasn't what Kono needed. She needed Chins presence, just sitting next to her holding her hand but staying silent. Watching rubbish TV with her and sneaking her sugary foods. She wasn't ready to talk yet because it would make it real.

Chin sat next to Konos bed watching the rubbish TV show. They had been in silence for hours but Chin knew his baby cousin and he knew she would talk when she was ready. The problem was Chin didn't want her shutting everyone out altogether. Chin watched Kono out the corner of his eye. He could see the tears starting to form and her fingers clutching at the blanket.

"Kono..."

"I'm fine" Kono stated stubbornly.

Chin wasn't going to argue with her she didn't want to talk and she wasn't one for showing emotions especially not in front of Chin. Chin always found it strange how Kono would normally try to hide any emotion from Chin for fear of seeming weak, yet if something was really wrong like the end of her career or when her and her mum were in a minor car accident she would seek Chins comfort. She wouldn't cry over something small but if it was big then Chin was her go to person.

"I'm here" chin offered simply.

He saw Kono nod slightly and decided he couldn't watch her cry anymore. He stood and lay down next to her kissing her temple and pulling her into his arms. She sobbed softly while chin stroked her hair but they still remained silent apart from the soft sobs.

The following day Adam decided he would go and visit Kono. He didn't want to cause problems and hoped no one else would be around. He had contemplated waiting in his car for her family to leave but decided he was already seeing stalkerish after sitting outside he day of the accident wandering whether to see her. He stepped out his car and entered the hospital asking at the desk for directions to Konos room. He arrived and smiled at a couple leaving her room whom he assumed were maybe a aunt and uncle. He peered through the door and saw Kono lying there her skin unnaturally pale against the sheets.

"Kono" Adam smiled as he opened the door and entered. He waited for Kono to acknowledge him before moving in further.

Kono looked up and saw Adam standing nervously in he doorway, a bouquet of flowers in his arms and a trophy.

"Adam?"

"Can I come in?"

"Erm yeah"

"These are for you" Adam smiled as he lay the flowers in Konos arms.

"There beautiful"

"I know there stereotypical but I didn't know what else to bring you"

"You didn't have to bring me anything, you erm didn't have to come see me I'm sure you have better things to do"

"Not really, just revision"

"Yeah...what's that?" Kono asked in reference to the trophy.

"It's yours" Adam grinned as he handed it over.

Kono frowned but accepted the trophy looking at the engraving.

Kono Kalakaua

Choral Prince surf team

1st place

"But I fell?." Kono questioned.

"Yes but you still received the highest points in your heat."

"How did you get the trophy?"

"It took a little persuading but I eventually managed to get Ian Adams to believe I knew you"

"What did you say"

"Just that we went to school together, I saw you surf, he basically followed me here to make sure I wasn't going to drive off with it" Adam laughed.

"Thank you"

Adam smiled and nodded his head, his hands in his pockets as he rocked on his toes.

"Shall I get some water for the flowers?" He suggested.

"That would be great" Kono grinned.

Adam smiled and took the flowers before walking off to find someone to help him out. While he was gone Chin returned from meeting Malia, she was now doing experience in the hospital while at university.

"You okay cuz?" Chin asked as he entered.

"Ahem I guess" Kono mumbled.

"Where did the trophy come from?"

"Oh erm Adam brought it for me, I won" Kono said shyly.

"Adam?" Chin questioned.

"Cuz please, can't you be happy that I won rather than worry about who brought it to me!"

"Kono... I am proud but Adam he's just...why is he even here why did he come..."

Adam hovered in the doorway, flowers in hand as he heard Chin talking. Chin turned and saw Adam standing there.

"Erm I'll just leave these and go" Adam said quickly avoiding Chins gaze.

"Yes you do that" chin stated.

"No Adam...erm stay" Kono said not really sure why she wanted him to stay, she just liked his presence.

"Kono" chin snapped.

"Chin you can go see Malia, I'm sure she's done soon" Kono ushered.

Chin looked to Kono and glared at Adam but relented and left them.

"So erm..."

"Ahh"

The two laughed at the awkwardness before Adam took at seat next to Konos bed.

"I guess everyone keeps asking how you are"

"Hmmmm yeah"

"Ian warned me not to stay, said you wanted to be alone"

"I just don't want to talk about it...it will be real the "

"Sometimes it's good to talk, but sometimes it's also good to wait until your ready to talk" Adam smiled.

"Yeah"

"Why don't we talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

"Erm...I kind of sat outside the hospital the day you were brought in" Adam stated.

"Oh okay..."

"I just, wanted to make sure you were okay but then I decided to wait a bit"

"I'm glad you came"

"Yeah?"

"My own boyfriend didn't care...ex boyfriend"

"Oh...you broke up?"

"Erm yeah...he" Kono began before biting her lip to try and stop the tears.

"Oh Kono please don't cry, we don't have to talk about it...I erm"

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be hey hey you've been through a lot these past few days"

"He didn't care..."

"What did he say?" Adam asked gently.

Kono felt a strange sense of relief talking to Adam. She hadn't spoken to anyone much at all, she briefly spoke to her mum and Ben but Adam made her feel safe.

"He said that now I can't surf he won't see me because he just wants to focus on his career and the. He said I erm...wasn't giving him what he wanted" Kono explained in embarrassment.

"Oh Kono, he's a jerk, he should never have treated you like that you deserve so much more"

"Why are you so nice to me?" Kono asked between sobs.

"Erm...because you actually spoke to me"

"Huh?"

"That day on the beach when you were waiting for your cousin, most people hear about my family and see my brother and decide they don't want to talk to me"

"But you have so many people around you all the time"

"There not exactly people I would call friends...there just guys from school"

"Oh...well since you came to see me maybe you can call me a friend?" Kono asked lamely wanting to hit herself.

"That would be cool"

"Cool"

"Look I should get going I don't want to step on any toes, but just so you know you were amazing out there today like of the charts amazing, trust me you should be proud of yourself, you still won and you went out on a high" Adam smiled before leaving Kono alone to her own thoughts.

At least a smile graced her face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Danny rushed through the hospital corridors towards the maternity ward. He was seating nervously, his heart racing. He had received a call from Malia to say Rachel had been admitted to the hospital after her waters had broken. Danny was angry to find out from Malia, Rachel and her family not even having the decency or guts to call him themselves. Throughout the pregnancy Danny had to fight to be involved. Rachel had tried to distance Danny from the baby; she even told him they could get rid of the baby or place it in adoption so they could be happy. Danny pushed through the door to Rachel's room where she lay screaming in pain, doctors and nurses around her.

"What's happening, how far along is she?!" Danny asked worriedly as he rushed to a nurse.

"Danny could you step outside for a moment" The nurse asked calmly.

"No she's having my baby! I want to be here for my baby!"

"Danny, Rachel doesn't want you in here" Rachel's mum said bluntly.

Danny wanted to explode with anger but didn't want to upset Rachel for fear of harming his baby. He was so annoyed but he knew Rachel's parents blamed him for her being pregnant.

"Rachel that is my baby I have a right to be here, please just let me stay" Danny begged ignoring her parents.

"Danny if you're here you'll get attached!" Rachel cried.

"It's my baby of course I will!"

"But I don't want the baby; we can give her away and be together so long as you don't get attached."

"Are you deluded Rachel?!"

"Danny I want us to be happy"

"No Rachel we are not going to be happy we are not together and if you don't want our baby that's fine because I will bring the baby up alone!" Danny snapped.

"Rachel you need to start pushing now" The doctor said.

"ERGHHHH!"

"Danny I need you to leave please" The nurse tried again.

"I have rights!"

"Danny go!" Rachel cried.

Danny wanted to stand and argue but he could hear her heart monitor and knew if he stayed he could send the aby into distress. He sighed and left the room heading to the waiting area where Steve, Cath and Chin sat.

"Danny"

"She kicked me out" Danny sighed as he sat down.

"You have rights!" Steve exclaimed.

"They said I was putting her in distress, she thinks if I'm not there I won't get attached then me and her can be happy and give the baby away"

"You don't want that though"

"I know"

"Has she got anyone lined up to adopt the baby?"

"I think she's been in contact with the adoption people but I don't know what's happening. I think if I say I want the baby then I guess I have some rights"

"You do Danny" Malia smiled as she walked into the waiting area.

"Babe" Chin smiled.

"I have a break I thought I'd come wait with you guys"

"What rights does Danny have?" Cath asked.

"As the father he can fight for full custody rights if Rachel doesn't want the baby. The fact he's eighteen makes him an adult and if he can prove stability he shouldn't have a problem. If he was under eighteen I think social services could get involved and would watch Danny, go into detail with finance and living arrangements but he has rights." Malia assured.

"What you going to do Danny?"

"I'm going to bring the baby up; I can't let some stranger take my baby"

The group sat in silence while they waited for news on the baby. Danny's leg tapped nervously in anticipation.

"How's Kono Chin?" Danny asked softly needing to break the silence.

"Distant, I've never seen her so despondent I think she feels like giving up which isn't her"

"I'm sorry I haven't been to see her but Malia mentioned that she didn't want visitors" Danny sighed.

"Its fine, she just seems to want to be alone. She's started talking to me more now but still tries to avoid reality. Adam Noshimuri visited her the other day."

"What, why?"

"I don't know but she let him stay. I tried to make him leave but she told me to go and him to stay. He brought her flowers and the trophy she won."

"I don't trust his motives" Steve sighed through gritted teeth.

"You and me both, but he must have said something to her because she's started to talk since he visited."

"We need to keep an eye on him"

The group were interrupted from the conversation by a doctor entering the waiting area.

"Danny Williams?"

"Yes"

"Congratulations, you have a daughter"

Danny covered his mouth and chocked back a sob as tears flew freely down his face. he didn't even try to wipe them, overwhelmed with the emotions that he had a little girl.

"Can I see her?"

"She's just being cleaned up and moved to the nursery. If you would like to follow me we can go and wait for her to be brought along"

"Can my friends come to?" Danny asked.

"If you would like them to" The doctor smiled.

The group waited anxiously in a quiet room of the nursery. Danny couldn't wait to meet his daughter and had phoned his parents in excitement to tell them the good news.

"Danny this is your daughter" The nurse grinned as she handed over a tiny bundle.

Danny cried openly as he held his daughter for the first time. She was tiny with a mop of light brown hair and little pink cheeks.

"Oh god" Danny sobbed not caring that he was openly crying.

"Mate she's gorgeous" Steve commented as he reached to stroke the baby's hair.

"Well done brah"

"She's so small"

"She's very healthy though" The nurse added.

"Did, erm…Rachel hold her?" Danny asked.

The nurse smiled a sympathetic smile and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Rachel asked for the baby to me taken out of the room and has asked she be left with you"

Danny hated that Rachel didn't even want to see her baby but he was relieved that she wanted Danny to bring the baby up. Danny nodded to the nurse in acknowledgment and she left the group to it.

"Have you got a name?" Cath asked.

Danny smiled sweetly at his baby girl. "Grace"

Danny entered Kono's room quietly holding baby Grace in his arms. He hadn't seen Kono since her accident and felt terrible but he hoped the arrival of Grace would spark some interest in Kono.

"Hey babe" Danny said softly as he entered Kono's room.

Kono looked up from watching the TV and grinned brightly at Danny and the bundle in his arms.

"Hi!"

"I thought you would like to meet Grace" Danny beamed proudly as he placed Grace in Kono's arms.

"She's beautiful Danny…when was she born?" Kono asked softly since no one had told her Rachel had gone into labour.

"This morning babe…we didn't know how you were feeling or if you were in the mood for visitors…I erm was pretty wrapped up. I'm sorry I haven't seen you since you were brought in."

"I haven't exactly been welcoming to anyone lately"

"Hey no one blames you, you've been through a lot…but I hope Grace will make you happy again"

"Danny she's really beautiful"

"I'm so happy"

"So you should be… did Rachel even hold her?"

"No, she's being discharged later she wants me to raise her, she's agreed to me having full custody…she doesn't want her own daughter"

"Danny Grace is better off without Rachel she will be just fine with her Daddy" Kono grinned.

"I just hope I do a good job"

"You have so many people around you willing to help you'll be fine"

"Yeah, so I hear Noshimuri visited you"

Kono rolled her eyes ready to argue.

"Hey I'm just commenting…but what did he say?"

"Danny"

"Kono"

"He just came to check I was okay"

"Okay"

"Danny?"

"Hmm"

"Adam's not so bad"

"Kono his family…"

"Exactly his family not him, he's been so sweet to me I just wish you guys would let me make my own judgement"

"Babe it's because we love you, you're like a little sister to us"

"Well I'm not so little anymore"

"I know and we hate it" Danny laughed.

"You wait till Grace grows up"

"Don't!"

"Ha, boys…periods…drinking…."

"Kono" Danny warned.

"Congratulations Danny"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kono held onto the bars as she focused on walking. She was having rehab treatment to help strengthen her knee. The surgery had been a success but the doctors still kept telling her she would never surf again. At first she had tried to accept that, give up and face the facts she wasn't going to surf again but after talking to Adam she had decided she wasn't going to give up. She was pushing herself every day in rehab, pushing herself further than she probably should but Kono Kalakaua didn't give him. Her knee was still weak and too much pressure caused her knee to give way so she continued with her exercises making it stronger each day. She had officially been released from the hospital a few days prior and was on bed rest. She was unable to attend school and instead had to complete work the teachers sent home.

"You're doing great Kono!" The trainer encouraged.

"It's not good enough though" Kono sighed as she took a break.

"Kono you have to give it time, you expect too much of yourself"

"I was a pro surfer I have to get better" Kono said sadly.

"Give it time Kono"

Kono was finally back at school after weeks of being between hospital, home and pt. She was still on crutches however which made it harder to get around. She hated the stares people gave her as she hobbled about, her knee wrapped up in bandages, the pointing and comments everyone made as she passed them between classes. It was nearing the end of lunch and although Kono was with Melisa she couldn't shake the feeling of stares. She heard people talking about her accident and some even approached her and asked ridiculous questions but that wasn't the only think people spoke of. She heard the snickers as people whispered and gossiped about her and Ben. He had clearly told people he dumped her amongst other things. As the bell for fifth period rung through the hall, Kono felt sick at attending her lesson. She felt tears prick her eyes and she hated it because she wasn't a crier. She was sick of crying but she hated everyone talking about her. It wouldn't be so bad if she could actually walk and stand up to the gossipers but her state of movement just made her vulnerable and open to attack. As everyone left to class Kono headed for the exit, hobbling along the corridor trying to hide her tears and avoid any teachers who may stop her. As she rounded a corner she bumped into Adam.

"Kono, you okay?" Adam asked with genuine concern as he noticed Kono's wet eyes.

"I'm fine, please just let me past" Kono said as she tried to move around him.

"No wait, where are you going?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, anywhere but here" Kono muttered.

"Kono you've only just got back to school you can't bunk…"

"Adam let me go" Kono snapped.

"Kono go to your class, don't give up"

"You don't know what I'm feeling Adam just leave me alone"

"Kono please"

"Look either leave me or join me I don't care but I'm going"

Adam sighed and followed Kono out the school not wanting to leave her alone. He watched her hoping along and picked her up taking her by surprise.

"What are you doing?!" Kono yelped in surprise.

"You can't walk properly and if we don't get out of here quick someone will catch us" Adam argued as he carried Kono to his car.

"You're really annoying" Kono sighed but got into the car.

Adam drove for what seemed like ages to Kono until finally pulling up outside a large house. Adam stepped out the car before walking round to help Kono out.

"Is this your house?"

"Ahm yes"

"It's ridiculously big"

"Yeah…I thought we could sit in the garden, there's a really nice view."

Kono smiled and hobbled into Adam's house, Adam walking at her speed alongside her.

"Oh woah!" Kono exclaimed as she looked around the grand foyer.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Erm waters fine" Kono smiled.

Adam smiled and poured them both a glass of ice cold water before leading Kono outside. He helped her down the steps and they took a seat on a swinging bench overlooking greenery and the ocean in the very distance.

"Are your parents okay with me being round?" Kono asked.

"My dad doesn't really care; he will be at work till late"

"Does your mum not live with you?" Kono asked.

"She died when I was young"

"Oh Adam I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"Its fine don't worry, no one will be home for hours so we can just chill"

"You didn't have to bunk school with me"

"You wouldn't have got far on your own" Adam chuckled, glad when Kono laughed also.

"I guess not"

"Why were you crying Kono?" Adam asked softly.

Kono bowed her head and sighed.

"It was silly"

"It's not silly if it made you cry"

"It was the whispers and gossip"

"You don't seem the type to let gossip upset you"

"I wouldn't normally…I don't know I just felt vulnerable and Chin's not at school anymore to back me up" Kono sighed.

"Well whoever is saying stuff is stupid and pathetic. You should ignore it; you have plenty of friends around you."

"I hate the stares"

"People are nosey"

"So many people were at the event that day they all saw"

"Who Cares?"

"Me" Kono whispered.

"Well stop caring Kono because you are amazing and you do not need to worry about others" Adam stated firmly.

"Why are you so nice to me Adam?"

"Why wouldn't I be"

"You don't really know me that well"

"I'd like to know you better."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"I guess I should apologise to you"

"What for?"

"You told me how important studying is and staying on…I guess that's what I'll have to do now if I even get the grades"

"Staying on won't be so bad"

"I'm behind on my work I might not get in"

"If you're willing to fight and not give up then I'll help you study"

"I'm sure you have better things to do"

"I don't mind, I have to study for final's anyway so we can maybe do some study sessions"

"Okay"

Adam smiled a dimply smile towards Kono and the two giggled at the silence.

"How have things been since you and Ben broke up?" Adam asked.

"He's told everyone at school"

"Kono he isn't worth it, he sounds like a real jerk that certainly didn't deserve to be with you. You're amazingly talented and beautiful and he's really lost out you deserve so much more" Adam said sweetly.

Kono blushed and felt a sudden urge of desire towards Adam. Before she knew what she was doing she had leaned in and her lips were on Adam's.

Adam's head spun heatedly and pulled away in shock having not expected Kono to kiss him. His lips tingled in the best way as he looked at her in surprise.

"Oh my god I'm sorry Adam I shouldn't have, you wouldn't want me…I'm so sorry I just…I have to go…"

"Kono…"

"I erm I'm going" Kono ramble din embarrassment as she stood on her crutches and tried to hobble too quickly towards the steps.

Adam stood and caught her just as she stumbled from moving too quickly. Their faces inches apart as Adam kept Kono close, his lips tingling from her kiss a desire building in him as he looked into her eyes. He leaned in and fused his lips to Kono's in a searing but delicate kiss.

Kono closed her eyes as she relaxed in Adam's arms enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. Adam pulled away and smiled at Kono both their dimples popping.

"That was nice" Adam whispered.

"Very"

"Do you still want to leave?"

"No"

"Good" Adam grinned as he carried Kono back to the bench. "I've wanted to kiss you for a while now"

"Really?"

"Yeah…there's just something about you Kono"

Kono grinned and kisses Adam again before they eventually broke for air. They looked into each other's eyes and settled in each other's arms just chatting and getting to know one another.

 **More tomorrow hopefully some more Steve and Cath and Danny and baby Gracie!**


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the reviews especially 'Shakespeare is my muse' in response to your reviews an isolation unit is a room within a school for students to calm down and continue with there school work but out of class. Its part of disciplinary stages so first a student may be asked to stand outside class until the teacher can talk to them then there let back in, the next if behaviour is bad or gets worse then the student is sent to another lesson to do there work. They then may be sent to the year head, then headteacher, then after school detention then it gets worse and a student may be sent to isolation for a few days, or they may be suspended then the worst is kicked out. We have it here in England but it might not be everywhere. Thank you for your detail reviews it's appreciated enjoy the rest.

Chapter 14

Danny rocked Grace in his arms gently singing soft lullabies and simply staring into her beautiful eyes. She was making small gurgling sounds as she lay content,y in her daddies arms. Danny was trying to settle her into an afternoon nap but Grace seemed happy to just watch her daddy. Her little fingers wrapping around his in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Your daddies little girl Gracie" Danny cooed as he rocked her some more pausing to pick up a monkey teddy he had brought for her. He waved in in front of her earning him a little smile. "Are you my little monkey?" Danny grinned as Grace gurgled. "Your always be daddies monkey. I need you to know baby, sometimes people might say bad things, and whisper but I want you to always know that you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I'll be honest and tell you you were a surprise but my god you were the best surprise I could ever have received. I wish I could provide you with the perfect family where mummy was here but sometimes it's better to leave things. Maybe when mummy's ready she will come say hi, but don't you worry you have loads of aunties and uncles who love you. Your uncle Steve is my best friend he's not really one for words but he will always have your back but promise me you will not do everything he says he's a act first think later kind of guy and I don't want you in trouble. While on the topic your auntie Kono isn't much better, she's the most stubborn person I know but she will love you forever and you can always go to her for anything. The same with auntie cath, you know girl stuff and you call the ." Danny chuckled. "Your uncle chin is the best for advice...he will help you with anything. When your older Monkey you must promise me that if you can't come to me then you go to one of your aunties or uncles okay." Danny smiled softly down at a sleeping Grace, her little fingers still tightly wrapped around his.

Steve and Cath cuddled on his couch watching a movie his right arm slung Round her shoulders and his left hand working its way up her inner thigh as he changed his luck.

"Steve no not on your couch your dad might come home"

"He's out at work"

"I don't care Steve, we either go to your room or we go without" cath stated but giggled and moaned as Steve peppered kissed along her jaw.

"Come on Cath I'll be quick"

"Hmmm,"

Steve grinned cockily as he pushed Cath down until her back lay flat against the couch as he kissed her hungrily, his hands roaming her body the movie playing to itself in the background.

Caths shirt was on the floor and her hair was a tousled mess, Steves jeans hanging low and his boxers on display. Cath hummed in pleasure as Steve traced patterns on her stomach his rough fingers causing a delicious friction as they moved lower and lower and...

"Steven!"

Steve and Cath scrambled to sit up, Cath grabbing her shirt and throwing it over her head hastily her cheeks flaming pink with embarrassment.

"Ooo son you've a lot to learn" Joe white chuckled as he looked to Steve.

"Dad, Joe" Steve mumbled with an audible swallow.

"You have a bedroom Steve...use it" John said firmly.

"Don't encourage him" Joe laughed as he collapsed in the arm chair.

"It's to late to stop him, I just don't want to catch him" John muttered.

Steve didn't know what to say and looked to Cath helplessly. She wanted to smack him for making the situation more awkward, sometimes she wished Steve was good with words. She knew sex on the couch was a bad idea.

"So is this the girl you told me about last time I saw you?" Joe asked as he made himself comfortable.

"Erm yes, Catharines" Steve offered.

"Well it's nice to meet you Catherine"

"You too sir"

"Cath you know your always welcome but do you mind heading home, we need to speak to Steve about something." John asked politely.

"Of course, I'm erm sorry about..." Cath trailed off as John raised a hand.

"Do you need dropping off home?"

Cath didn't live to far from Steve but a lift home was always a bonus however she didn't fancy sitting in a car with John after he caught her about to get it on with his son.

"No I'm good, I'll see you at school" Cath smiled to Steve.

Steve ignored Joe and johns presence and stood to walk Cath to the door, kissing her chastity goodbye.

"Did you have to make her leave? We could have gone upstairs or something" Steve sighed slightly annoyed.

"We need to talk to you Steve, just sit down mate" John stated.

Steve sighed and sat back down on the couch as Joe lent forward, his arms resting on his knees.

"Your joining the navy" Joe stated.

Steve raised an eyebrow in confusion, he already intended to apply.

"I know I've applied..."

"No, your joining the day after you graduate I've got you in. The day after you graduate you will start training, field work, firearms, rules and regulations. I will be your commander you work under me, I will be training you." Joe informed, his commanding nature slipping through.

"Wow" Steve gasped in utter shock.

"You'll do great Steven, this is going to be good for you"

"Yeah" Steve said

"Is everything okay Steve?" John asked.

"You seem egar to send me off, like Mary" Steve muttered.

Despite wanting to join the navy it was strange that his father wanted to send him off so quickly. The fact he had Joe get him in quicker something was off.

"Steven look, stuff surrounding your mothers death has re surfaced, it's best for you and Mary to just be away from it in case anything happens, you can trust you pr uncle Joe" John explained desperation in his voice.

Steve nodded his head and excused himself, heading outside to the adjoining beach sitting down and letting his mind wander.

He really was leaving.


	15. Chapter 15

**Just a little chapter between Cath and Kono :) maybe more tonight.**

 **Also those who suggested I write about Kono and Adam's honeymoon and the spoilers I will when I've written this story and maybe when we get some more clues as to what will make the honeymoon so bad. Have any of you got ideas as to what will make is the worst honeymoon ever?**

 **Chapter 15**

Cath thanked Nani Kalakaua for letting her in and moved her way through the Kalakaua house towards Kono's room.

"Hey bunker!" Cath exclaimed as she bounced her way into Kono's room and lay down on the bed next to Kono.

"Hi" Kono mumbled as she quickly put her phone away.

"Did your mum ground you for bunking school last week?"

"No but she wasn't happy about it…we talked though its fine"

"Good…why did you bunk, you know you have exams"

"I know Cath…it was just a hard day back"

"Where did you even go, you couldn't have gotten far on crutches?"

Kono bit her lip unsure whether it was to hide the smile that graced her face when she thought of Adam, or the fear of her friend finding out about Adam.

"Erm just went off with a friend"

"What friend?"

"Just a friend"

"Kono me and the guys are your friends and we didn't leave with you and I know Melisa was in school that day"

"Just someone from my math class"

"Why are you lying?"

"Cath I'm not"

"Yes you are, you're not providing me with a name instead your trying to work around the question"

"What are you a detective?" Kono sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Cath didn't miss the flash of Kono's phone and the small smile that tugged at her lips as she glanced to it.

"Is it a boy?" Cath asked knowingly.

"What…no" Kono stumbled lamely.

"Come on Kono I know that smile"

Kono sighed and felt nerves bubble inside her stomach. She was close to Cath, she could talk to her about anything but she knew how everyone felt about Adam.

"Fine…there's someone"

"Yeah so you found yourself another guy you don't hang about"

"It wasn't like that I didn't plan it…it just happened"

"I'm joking babe, I'm happy for you but don't let him distract you, you need to focus in school"

"He's been helping me with school actually"

"So who is the lucky guy?"

"I erm…can't tell you"

Kono and Adam had been keeping their relationship secret knowing full well how people would react. The decided it would be better when Adam graduated since he would be off at law school.

"Why not?" Cath asked with concern, fearing Kono had got herself into something.

"I just can't…"

"You can trust me babe"

"Cath I really like him, more than I ever like Ben. He's older he actually cares about me and is interested in me"

"Where did you meet this guy?"

"School…well the beach properly but he's at school"

Cath sighed knowing whoever he was could only be her age and no older.

"So I probably know the guy?"

"Hmmm"

"My year?"

"Yeah" Kono admitted nervously.

"I'm going to guess then, god who else do you know in our year…wait it's not Danny is it?"

"What no he's like my brother!"

"Pheww…okay erm…."

"Cath please it doesn't matter"

"No I want to know who he is your my girl we supposed to tell each other this stuff…he clearly makes you happy from the way your smiling at your phone."

"He does"

"When did this happen?"

"The day I bunked school"

"Ahh come on Kono who is he, I've literally only seen you really talk to me, Steve and Danny in our year and that Adam Noshimuri but…" Cath stopped as realisation hit. "Oh Kono no not Adam?"

"This is why I couldn't tell you" Kono sighed sadly.

"He can't…"

"Don't Cath…his family can't be trusted but Adam is a good guy and he's been there for me. He is making me happy so I don't want to hear anything bad about him. If you don't like it and you can't accept it then doesn't talk to me…your leaving anyway so you don't get a say" Kono snapped as she tried to get up.

"Wait Kono I'm sorry" Cath said halting Kono and moving to face her.

Kono looked to Cath sadly hoping her friend wouldn't judge her and would accept Adam.

"How did it happen?" Cath asked with a smile.

"What?"

"How did you get together…did he just ask you out, kiss you what was it?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, were friends Kono besides I need to vent to you next about Steve so we can listen to each other"

"He took me to his house when we bunked school…we just sat outside talking and he kept saying nice things and just being there for me. I was upset because of all the gossip and stares I was getting but he reassured me. I erm…kissed him but then he moved away because he was surprised and I thought he didn't like me and id got the wrong idea so I tried to leave but I tripped and he caught me then he kissed me…like proper kissed me then I stayed and we talked then he brought me home" Koo explained a smile across her face the whole time.

"He didn't try anything did he?"

"No Cath" Kono said firmly.

"Just making sure…you know the guys…"

"Are going to be disappointed in me…I know but Adam's been nothing but honest and genuine to me so I just want everyone to give him a chance" Kono pleaded.

"Fine" Cath agreed. "You need to tell the guys though, especially Chin…he will be upset if he finds out through someone else"

"I know…so what's with Steve?"

"Ergh so basically his dad and Joe walked in on us…on the couch…"

"Having sex?" Kono laughed.

"No...They interrupted before we got there"

"How embarrassing"

"Anyway… I left and things were fine between me and Steve but when I saw him on Monday he was just different, like quiet and a bit off with me and I don't know why. I know his dad and joe wanted to speak to him when I left but he won't tell me about what."

"Steve's not exactly one for words"

"I know but I'm his…whatever but he won't talk to me"

"Why aren't you to just boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Were just not what we have works for us"

"Hmmm"

"We don't do much of the boyfriend girlfriend stuff so why label it" Cath shrugged.

"Maybe me and Adam should take a leaf out of your book, if were not boyfriend and girlfriend but are whatever then people can't comment"

"Don't you dare do what me and Steve do…never let a guy take advantage of you make sure you're in a happy and trusting relationship before you ever do anything okay?"

"Yes mum" Kono mumbled sarcastically.

"Look Kono I trust you and your judgment but please be careful with Adam"

"I will Cath"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kono and Adam sat in the back of the library one evening finishing off a study session. It was ridiculous that they had to study so late just to avoid the stares and judgment but at least it meant they could kiss and cuddle without anyone seeing.

"Okay I think were done" Adam grinned as he closed the books and kissed Kono's temple.

"You've been such a great help Adam"

"You've been a great student, I think you're going to do fine in your exams Kono you're incredibly bright you just needed to practice" Adam encouraged.

"Thanks"

"Have you got to get home yet?"

"Hmm not yet"

"Good" Adam grinned as he leaned in and kissed Kono thoroughly.

The two sat making out for a good half hour before the library lady called for everyone to leave. They gathered the books and walked out of the now quite school hand in hand Kono giggling as Adam showered her with complements. They stopped at the bottom of the concrete steps outside the school and engaged in another heated kiss.

"You're an amazing kisser Kono"

"You're not bad yourself" Kono giggled.

"I wish we could go out somewhere properly rather than hiding"

"Me to…I'm sorry"

"I get it, people won't approve at least if we wait then when people do find out will have been together long enough to prove we work"

"One person knows about us…well two but one from school"

"Chin?" Adam asked almost in fear.

"No god no he will go mad he can't know…not yet" Kono said sadly. "I erm told Catharine"

"Oh…how did she react?"

"Well she warned me to be careful but I think she at least trusts my judgement so I guess she's giving you a chance"

"That's something"

"Yeah, she said she will keep it a secret for now but she says I have to tell Chin and the others soon or she wills…apparently they all promised Chin that they would keep an eye on me after I first started talking to you"

"Okay…so who else knows?"

"My mum" Kono said will a cute smile.

"Does she know everyone hates me?"

"Hmmm she wants to meet you"

"Oh erm I err…"

"No you, you don't have to I didn't mean to push it's fine er I erm…"

"No I'd err…do you want me to meet her?"

"Yes" Kono stated firmly.

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"I've never met a girl's parents before…I've never had a girl who wants to introduce me to her parents "Adam said nervously.

"Well I really want to introduce you"

"It's late I best get you home"

"Hmm okay"

Kono was finally told her knee was on a good road to recovery. She was able to walk without the crutches and was even back in the water all bit only swimming. As she walked out of the ocean dripping wet with salt water she bumped into Steve and Danny.

"Hey guys!" Kono called happily as she ran over.

"Don't hi us" Steve snapped.

Kono stopped in her tracks dumfounded by Steve's tone.

"What's wrong?"

"When were you going to tell us about Adam?"

"Guys…"

"Were you going to keep it a secret forever Kono…seriously are you mad he…"

"Don't!"

"Excuse me?"

"I will say the same to you that I said to Cath if you can't accept me and Adam and at least trust my judgment then don't bother talking to me anymore"

"Cath knows?" Steve asked.

"Wait how did you know then she's the only one I've told"

"We were leaving a football practice and saw you with him outside school"

"Please don't be angry with me…I'm happy"

"Kono…"

"It's his family that can't be trusted not him, he's been so lovely to me"

"You're like a sister to us Kono"

"I know and if he hurt me then I'd give you permission to kick his arse but he hasn't hurt me he's been looking after me and supporting me please guys give him a chance I can't lose you both because of it" Kono begged.

The guys could see the tears forming in Kono's eyes. They knew how tough things had been for her lately and they couldn't argue with the glow she was emanating.

"Fine but he's on thin ice" Steve stated.

"Thank you"

"When did Cath find out?" Steve asked.

"A week or so ago, but please don't be mad at her I begged her to keep it quiet"

Steve ignored Kono and moved on.

"Does Chin know?"

"No and please don't say anything"

"We promised him…"

"Guys let me talk to him please he needs to find out from me"

"You have to tell him soon Kono" Danny reasoned.

"I will I swear"

"Okay"

"Where's baby Grace?"

"Melisa is babysitting"

"My Melisa?"

"Yeah I erm bumped into her yesterday and she said she used to babysit so I asked if she could watch Grace for a while"

"Hmmm okay"

"What?" Danny asked as Kono and Steve shared a knowing smile.

"Nothing"

Adam shuffled nervously on the doorstep to Kono's house, a bunch of flowers for her mother and a bunch for her in his arms. He couldn't believe how nervous he was and he hoped he could make a good impression. He had become even more nervous when he found out Kono's Dad was a cop and probably new of his father. Adam waited until Kono opened the door with a bright smile on her face dressed in a flowy white dress, her hair flowing around her shoulders.

"Hey"

"Hi" Adam grinned with nerves as he handed over a bunch of flowers to Kono and entered the house, the smell of homemade food hitting him.

"There beautiful Adam" Kono grinned kissing Adam chastely as her parents came into view.

"Mum dad this is Adam" Kono introduce proudly.

Ke'ano Kalakaua was cautious he knew of Hiro Noshimuri but he decided to give Adam the benefit of the doubt. He walked forward and shook Adam's hand firmly.

"It's nice to meet you Adam"

"And you sir" Adam said.

"Ahh Kono speaks fondly of you" Nani grinned as she hugged Adam ignoring Kono's glare for embarrassing her.

"These are for you" Adam smiled as he handed Nani flowers.

"Oh there lovely Adam thanks you, what a gentleman" Nani gushed as he headed to place the flowers in water along with Kono's.

"Don't be so nervous" Kono whispered as she took Adam's hand and lead him to the couch.

"I don't want to mess this up" Adam whispered.

Kono and Adam sat on the couch watching TV for a while until Nani called them for dinner. The four sat around the table enjoying their meal together.

"So Adam I hear you're in your final year of school?" Ke'ano asked.

"Yes I am"

"Do you have plans for next year?"

"I've applied for Law school"

"Wow that's impressive, are you planning on staying in Hawaii or moving to the mainland."

Kono looked to Adam curiously. His future had worried her since she knew he would be heading to university while she was still at school, she didn't want to be without him but she also knew they were still knew they had only been dating for a few weeks and she would never expect him to decide his future based on her.

"Well I've applied for three universities on the mainland, one in New York, one in California and one in New Jersey and then two here but I've narrowed it down to the New York Uni and one here. They're both very good universities and do an almost identical course so I would be happy at either. It would be lovely to stay here and remain close to Kono also but I'll have to see where or if I'm accepted.

Kono smiled hearing he wanted to stay near her. "You'll get in"

"Do you take your studies seriously?"

"Very sir"

"I hear you've been helping Kono"

"Yes, she's very clever she will easily get into the sixth form"

"I must say thank you to you Adam for being there for Kono these past few weeks, she's talked constantly about how supportive you are"

"Mum!"

"Keikei"

"I'm glad I could be there for her"

"Yes but maybe don't go bunking lessons with her again" Ke'ano warned.

Adam genuinely felt scared at Ke'ano's warning.

"I'm sorry about that…"

"Don't apologise Adam, it was my idea you only came to make sure I didn't hurt myself" Kono said backing him up.

"Well it seems Adam had set you on the right path to passing this year" Nani grinned proudly.

"I hope so, I think I've prepared as much as I can"

"You will be amazing" Adam smiled as he chanced pecking a brief kiss to Kono's cheek.

Kono blushed under her parents gaze but rested her hand in Adam's and went back to eating.

It wasn't long after they finished their meal that a knock at the door interrupted. Ke'ano stood to answer it and Kono froze at her cousin's voice.

"Hey Uncle, mum told me to bring back Auntie's dishes" Chin said as Ke'ano let him through unaware of his feelings towards Adam.

Chin stepped through and handed Ke'ano the dishes, staring in shock at the sight before him. His cousins hands firmly grasped in Adam's.

"What is he doing here?" Chin snapped angrily.

"Chin Ho don't be so rude!" Nani snapped shocked at her nephew.

"He can't be trusted and you're letting him in here to play happy families!"

"Chin please!"

"No Kono how could you get involved with him!"

"Cuz please don't be angry"

"Angry I'm so disappointed in you!"

"Cuz…" Kono sobbed.

"DON'T SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Adam snapped with a raised voice shocking himself.

"What?"

"I know you don't trust me and you don't like me, most people don't I'm used to it, but people judge me because of my father and brother. I am nothing like them and I would never ever hurt Kono. She means so much to me and I promise to look after her. If you can't accept me that's fine, I understand but please don't let yourself lose Kono, don't ruin the relationship you have" Adam begged desperately as everyone stared at him.

Kono stood from her seat and walked into Adam's arms letting him hug her tightly as she fought tears.

"Chin I don't know what is the matter but you need to calm down, let me take you home" Ke'ano said calmly.

"I can get home myself…this is a bad idea Kono and in time you will realise that" Chin bit before storming out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kono wiped stray tears and clenched her fists tightly in anger, her cheeks flushed from both fury and embarrassment. She wanted tonight to be perfect and it was all going well until Chin voiced his selfish opinion.

"Babe?" Adam questioned as he tried to get Kono to look at him.

"I'm sorry" Kono whispered in sheer embarrassment.

"Don't be sorry Kono" Adam said as he wiped her tears. "I should probably leave" Adam said sadly.

"No Adam…"

"Hey it's getting late anyway…thank you so much for dinner Mr and Mrs Kalakaua, I'm really sorry for…"

"Adam you've done nothing wrong, I apologise for my nephew's behaviour. Thank you for sticking up for Kono it's been lovely to have you." Nani smiled.

"Thank you for having me" Adam smiled before heading to the door.

"I'm…"

"If you apologise one more time you don't get a good night kiss" Adam whispered as he and Kono stood by the door.

"But…"

"Kono?

"Fine"

"Do you think your parents like me?" Adam whispered as he hugged Kono.

"Yes I think they approve" Kono giggled.

Adam pulled back slightly and kissed Kono sweetly but briefly not wanting to put on to much of a display in front of her parents.

"Night beautiful"

"Night babe"

Kono waited at the door until Adam had driven off before turning back inside and resting against the door, tears forming in her eyes threatening to fall, her parents watching sympathetically from the kitchen. Kono sighed and walked to her room, ignoring her mum and dads calls, she just wanted to sleep.

"You should go talk to her" Ke'ano sighed.

"Why is it my job?" Nani asked jokingly.

"She won't talk to me"

"Of course she would"

"You think our daughter would talk to me about boys"

Nani pretended to think for a moment and giggled her infectious laugh.

"Yeah you're right she would probably kick you out her room" Nani chuckled as she finished cleaning up then went to find Kono.

Nani could hear Kono crying in her room. It broke her heart hearing Kono cry especially since Kono didn't cry easily. She only ever cried if it really hit her hard. Nani peered round the ajar door and smiled softly at her not so little girl. She tiptoed into the room, closing the door behind her and made her way to the bed.

"Oh my kiekie" Nani sighed sadly as she pulled Kono into her arms, stroking her hair gently like she did when she was little.

"Why did Chin do that mum?" Kono sobbed.

"Ipo your cousin is a calm guy unless it comes down to his family, especially you"

"He embarrassed me; Adam won't want to be with me anymore"

"Oh Keikei from the way Adam looked at you all night I don't think he is going anywhere"

"Did you like him?"

"Yes, he seems lovely ipo"

"What about dad?"

"Your dad trusts you and your judgment but he does know stuff from Adam's family which he doesn't like. That doesn't mean to say he doesn't like Adam he does but he will be watching him"

"Adam's not like his family"

"He doesn't seem to be ipo but you must be careful"

"Mum…"

"Darling the Noshimuri family are known to the police…Adam I'm sure is not involved in anything personally but his family is. If you are ever around his family you must just be cautious okay that's all I'm saying"

"Okay"

"Hmmm you going to stop crying now?"

"Yeah…do you think Chin will ever talk to me again?"

"Oh kiekie of course he will he's being stubborn and protective but he's going about it the wrong way. He loves you ipo he wouldn't risk losing you for anything okay, you let me deal with his attitude"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to ring auntie, don't worry ipo you get some sleep" Nani said calmly as she kissed Kono's temple.

"Aloha au ia 'oe"

"Aloha au ia 'oe"

Chin sat with Steve, Danny and baby Grace outside the shave ice stand. Chin had been out for a surf to clear his mind and saw the guys enjoying the sun and ice.

"Hey Chin you alright mate?" Steve asked as he bounced Grace on his knee.

"The baby suits you" Chin chuckled briefly.

"The good thing about this one is I can give her back and get out of changing diapers" Steve laughed as he let Grace play with his fingers.

"We need to stop going out alone though, we've had five people already today complement us on our same sex relationship" Danny moaned.

"You're jealous I'm taken" Steve laughed.

"Mate I'd date Kamekona before going near you" Danny said.

"Brah too much" Chin laughed.

"So what's up mate you look kind of lost?"

"It's Kono" Chin sighed as Danny and Steve looked to each other.

"What about her?"

"I went to drop some dishes at her house on Saturday and found Adam Noshimuri round for dinner, apparently they've been dating for three weeks" Chin stated angrily.

Steve and Danny remained silent unsure what to say.

"I went mental at her, I can't believe she would even go there and the fact my uncle hasn't said anything, he's a cop! Have you seen them together around school?" Chin asked in disbelief.

"Erm…" Steve stuttered as he held Grace Close as though Chin wouldn't get mad if he had Grace.

"Look Chin mate, we sort of knew"

"What!"

"Mate please"

"How long have you known?"

"A few day's we saw them kissing outside school one evening" Steve explained.

"We confronted her and she said she had only told Cath…"

"Cath knows!"

"Chin we told her to tell you"

"You should have told me the minute you found out I could have stopped her"

"They were already together when we saw them I don't think you could have done anything"

"You still should have told me!"

"We would have if she didn't but we wanted to give her a chance" Danny sighed.

Chin looked between the two guys knowing he shouldn't be mad at them.

"He's bad news" Chin sighed.

"What did you say to her when you found them having dinner"

"I think I went too far brah…I made her cry"

"Dude"

"I know…Adam even had a go at me"

"Really?"

"Yeah…he did defend Kono"

"Have you spoken to Kono since?"

"No…her mum rung mine"

"Ooo brah"

"I was ripped a new one dude"

"Damn"

"My mum says I need to fix it but I don't know if I can accept Adam"

"Yeah but brah do you really want to lose Kono?"

 **Steve and Cath next chapter and will Chin sort things with Kono?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Firstly thank you for the review and secondly to the person that suggested I write a sequel, I had not thought about it but I really like your suggestions so It's a definite possibility. I have another prompt after this so I might just write a one shot on where five-0 are in ten years' time or something with the potential to continue it.**

 **Chapter 18**

Cath walked out of her final exam and began searching for Steve. They had hardly spoken or spent time together since his dad caught them on his sofa. She wasn't sure if she had done something to upset him or if it was something else but she wanted to sort it. As she scanned the mass of people that filtered out of the exam hall she saw him. His brow furrowed as though in a deep thought.

"Hey Steve" Cath called and he looked over with a dopey but small smile.

"Hey you" He smiled as he pecked her lips.

"Can we go talk?"

"Yeah of course" Steve agreed knowing it was inevitable.

The two headed down the corridor passing Kono who just looked on sadly. They left school and walked to the beach, choosing a quiet spot with few tourists.

"We need to talk" Cath said softly.

"I know"

"What's going on Steve?"

Steve sighed and took hold of Cath's hand and avoided her gaze.

"When you left my dad and Joe sat me down…Joe got me in the navy I'll be training under him."

"Steve that's amazing it's what you've wanted"

"I know"

"So why have you been acting so distant?"

"I leave the day after graduation"

"Steve we graduate in a month"

"I know"

"It's what you want right?"

"I want to be a navy seal but my dad's keen to send me off, he said something about my mum's death being brought back to light and it's safer if I'm gone"

"Shit Steve…do you think your dads in trouble?"

"He wouldn't tell me if he was"

"Have you talked to him?"

"No and I won't…I want to be in the Navy and if it keeps me safer then my dad will want that, he's a cop he knows what he's doing"

"I can't believe you'll be going so soon"

"That's partially why I've been distant to"

"Oh?"

"Were going to be stationed in so many different places Cath and I know we know it…we've never been official and what we have will probably work if were constantly moving but your still important to me…"

"So you thought keeping your distance from me would make it easier to leave?"

"Yeah"

"You're an idiot"

"What?"

"You really think I want to spend my last few weeks with you in the distance?"

"Cath"

"I want to make the most of it Steve and yeah it will be hard to leave but I'll be joining Navy intel so will both have such busy lives we won't have time to stop and think for too long, will understand each other"

"I'm sorry"

"You should be" Cath sighed.

Steve smiled and pulled Cath in for a kiss before standing and taking her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"My place…my dad's visiting Mary so we won't have any interruptions" Steve laughed.

"Good I don't know if I can ever face your dad again" Cath chuckled.

Kono sat under a tree at the back of the school field. She had a study session seeing as her final exams were fast approaching. She was growing sick and tired of the gossip around school, still people were commenting on her accident. Even those who told her she had been great annoyed her; it just made her remember what she no longer had. As she sat reading through her text book she heard the sound of footsteps crunching over the grass towards her. She turned ready to start and argument but smiled happily when she saw Adam heading over.

"Hey you" He grinned as he sat under the tree next to her, both leaning against the trunk his arm around her shoulders.

"Hi" Kono whispered.

"Why you so quiet?" Adam asked as he nuzzled her neck and leaving a kiss there.

"Just studying" Kono mumbled.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you still want to be with me even after Saturday?"

"Why would you even ask that babe, of course I still want to be with you? I had a great time on Saturday…of course Chin's outburst was unexpected but it didn't change how I feel about you. If anything I should be asking if you still want to be with me."

"Of course I do Adam" Kono sighed as she rested her head on Adam's shoulder and tilted her head to kiss him.

"Stop worrying then"

"I hate fighting with Chin"

"Would it help if I tried talking to him?" Adam asked but the crack in his voice gave his nerves away at the idea.

"I think he might break your face" Kono giggled.

"Yeah and we wouldn't want that"

"Don't be cocky"

"How many exams have you got left?"

"Two, Math and Spanish"

"You'll do amazing baby"

"Hey you've finished your exams haven't you?"

"Yep last one was this morning"

"How do you think it went?"

"Good"

"That's my guy"

"Mmmm you know it" Adam crooned as he kissed Kono deeply.

"Thank you for pushing me to get my grades"

"That's okay"

"I've erm been thinking"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know what I want to do now"

"Yeah?"

"I want to complete my final two years and on weekends Kawia said he will give me a job helping teach surfing. And then when I graduate I will then join the academy and become a cop" Kono explained with a smile.

"Babe that's great"

"I want to tell Chin but I don't think he wants to see me right now"

"Regardless of what he thinks of me I think he will love to hear that you're following in his footsteps."

"Maybe"

"Why don't we go grab some food then I can drop you at his house and you can tell him"

"That sounds good"

Adam pulled up outside Chin's house later that evening. He kissed Kono goodbye and left her to try and talk to her cousin. Kono stood for a while just hovering outside his house. She knew his parents would be home and hoped they would stop a verbal attack should Chin chose to try that one again. After five minutes of nervous shuffling she eventually knocked on the door, her whole body shaking. It was ridiculous Chin was her cousin but knowing he was disappointed in her really upset her. After a few moments Chin's mum opened the door.

"Kono hi" Mele grinned as she let Kono in.

"Hey auntie"

"Are you okay darling?"

"Hmmm erm…is Chin home?"

"He's in his room ipo, I'm sure he would love to see you"

"I doubt it" Kono sighed sadly.

"Keikie"

"I just need to tell him something quick then I'll go"

"Ipo you don't need to rush off"

"He probably won't want me to hang about"

"Kono darling…"

Kono tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall. She held them back and smiled weakly at her auntie before heading upstairs.

Kono went to Chin's room and knocked softly before opening the door. She found Chin at his desk completing some kind of form. She smiled shyly and remained by the doorway as though it was some quick escape if he got mad.

"Kono?" Chin stated surprised to see her standing there.

"I erm won't stay long I just erm…I wanted to tell you that I've thought about my future and I'm going to stay on at school then…I want to join the academy…follow in your footsteps" Kono explained hurriedly.

Chin looked to Kono in shock and it hurt to see his cousin almost scared to talk to him. He hated that he had caused the rift but was trying to protect her. After talking to the guys Chin had realised that he had to deal with the situation differently otherwise he would lose Kono.

Kono just stood feeling Chin's gaze upon her. She started to grow uncomfortable and is lack of voice led Kono to believe he didn't care. Kono sighed and turned around briskly leaving Chin's house. She ignored her aunt's calls to come back and left heading down the road in the dusk tears falling freely down her face her breathing uneven her eye's stinging as she cried…

"Kono!"

Kono turned around and saw Chin running towards her. She stood in shock as Chin neared his arms wide open. Kono walked towards him and let him hold her. The cousins stood just hugging on the street, Kono's sobs racking her body and Chin rubbed her back trying to calm her.

"Kono please come back to the house" Chin asked as he pulled back slightly.

Kono nodded her head and took Chin's offered hand letting him lead her back to his place. They entered the house and went back to his room sitting on the bed Chin wiping Kono's tears.

"Cuz I…Ko…you want…you really want to join the academy?" Chin eventually spilled out.

"Yes" Kono hiccupped.

Chin nodded his head in understanding, grinning proudly at his baby cousin.

"Kono I'm sorry" Chin sighed shaking his head.

Kono didn't speak; she didn't know what to say. She felt for sure that Chin had not changed his mind about Adam and she wasn't going to back down either.

"I should never have spoken to you how I did on Saturday…I had no right…"

"You really embarrassed me Chin" Kono admitted.

Chin bit his lip and nodded his head before wrapping and arm around Kono.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I just…I trust you with my life cuz and I don't know Adam well enough to trust him. I don't trust his family and it scares me knowing you're around that."

"Chin…"

"Let me finish please…I spoke to the guys and found out they knew they said I need to trust your judgement and that means I need to at least accept the fact that you are dating Adam. It's because I love you that I don't like it Kono but I don't want to lose you and I should have apologised to you straight away. I'm also sorry if I made you feel as though you couldn't come and talk to me about your relationship…I know that's my fault but you've always come to me and I don't want to push you away" Chin said softly.

"I don't want to be pushed away"

"Can you accept my apology?"

Kono wanted to accept the apology she wanted her cousin back but he had to try with Adam.

"Can you accept Adam?" Kono asked firmly standing her ground.

Chin knew Kono would ask him that, he was glad she did. The girl he knew wouldn't back down without a fight.

"I promise you I will try" Chin said his eyes begging for forgiveness.

Kono nodded her head, accepting that. She knew it was hard for Chin, he had every instinct to protect her and Adam's family was shady, she knew that but she knew that it didn't mean Adam was.

"Okay…I accept your apology" Kono whispered.

Chin smiled and kissed Kono's head.

"Mum made Haupia pudding" Chin grinned.

"Yes!" Kono exclaimed with more enthusiasm than most people would have when they hear there's food.

"Come on let's get some then I'll drop you home"


	19. Chapter 19

**Final chapter guys, thank you for the reviews!**

 **Chapter 19**

Danny chugged down a beer as the crowd cheered him on. His year had graduated that afternoon and they were now at Adam's house where he decided to hold the graduation party. People had been surprised but secretly everyone wanted to go to Adam's seeing as his house was so big and his father was away on business. Danny was making the most of his night off from daddy duties. He hadn't been out properly since Grace was born but his parents had her for the night. As he finished the beer he jumped onto the coffee table and screamed in delight before noticing Steve and Cath arrive.

"Yo Danny stop making a fool of yourself!" Steve called mockingly as Danny joined him.

"Mate this is my first night off I am making the most of it!" Danny yelled before turning. "Hey aint that Melisa?"

"Yeah brah I guess her and Kono came"

"Adam was hardly going to leave his girlfriend out"

"Seems Kono's left Melisa out though!" Danny called as he headed over to Melisa who hovered alone.

"God help her" Cath laughed as Danny led her to get a drink.

"So we going to make the most of tonight?" Steve asked as he kissed Cath.

"Hmmm, I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow Steve"

"I wish I had a few more days" Steve smiled not specifying those days to be with Cath, they weren't official after all.

"Let's go catch Danny up on the beer front"

Chin and Malia wandered outside into Adam's garden hand in hand. They couldn't believe how crazy the year group were.

"My year was not this mad" Chin laughed.

"I know I think most people were drunk before they even got here"

"Talking of drink I need to make sure Kono doesn't touch anything"

"Chin come on she's a teenager"

"Exactly, everyone here is underage and she's even younger."

"Chin she's sixteen"

"Babe her mum will kill me if she gets drunk"

"She's a sensible girl Chin, you can't tell me you didn't sneak alcohol when you were younger besides we drink and were not twenty one yet."

"No but were closer to it than her"

"Fine let's find her and warn her, but one drink won't hurt Chin" Malia laughed.

Kono and Adam stood by some greenery kissing passionately, hands roaming and giggles coming from Kono.

"Why you giggling?"

"You keep pinching my bum"

"Sorry can't help it"

Kono smirked and grabbed Adam's bum before kissing him again.

"So what do you think the chances are of your parents letting you stay tonight?" Adam asked cheekily.

Kono froze suddenly, worried about what Adam's suggestion meant.

"Adam…I don't think I'm ready…"

"Kono no I didn't mean that…I would never pressure you"

"Oh okay"

"I just thought this will probably finish late and we could just chill after and sleep…just sleep, you can have my bed I'll take the floor…"

"My parents wouldn't let me" Kono mumbled feeling embarrassed.

"That's okay…come here" Adam grinned as he tilted Kono's chin to kiss her deeply once more.

"Really!" Chin exclaimed as he and Malia found the couple.

Kono and Adam broke apart instantly, their cheeks flushed in the evening light but their hands remained entwined.

"Sorry" Kono mumbled.

"Is this all you're going to do all night Adam?" Chin asked with a roll of the eyes.

"Not all night…" Adam drawled.

"I don't care if you drink Adam but make sure she doesn't" Chin warned.

"Cuz!" Kono exclaimed. "You're so embarrassing"

"I'm looking out for you"

"I can have one drink"

"Nope!"

"Ergh"

"Let's go find Cath and Melisa Kono" Malia suggested wanting to diffuse the situation. "Adam go join the others."

Malia and Kono eventually found Cath and headed outside once again to a quiet spot overlooking the night lights from the town.

"Where's Melisa have you seen her?" Kono asked Cath.

"I think Danny is with her"

"God he was really drunk earlier"

"I've seen him worse"

"Make sure Chin doesn't catch you with that beer though" Cath warned knowing Chin would not be happy if he caught her drinking.

"He's already warned me"

"Well don't get drunk he will ring my neck"

"And mine" Malia added.

"So you and Adam seemed pretty cosy earlier" Cath winked. "I saw you and him kissing"

"Yeah" Kono blushed.

"Are thing's getting serious?"

"Erm I don't know…I guess"

"Have you…done it yet?" Cath asked curiously.

"You better not have Chin will kill him" Malia piped up.

"No we haven't…I don't think I'm ready but he's older and he's already…done it before, do you think he will get bored waiting for me?"

"Adam seems very genuine and he likes you a lot I don't think he would push you"

"He said he wouldn't pressure me but I kinda feel like I should just do it"

"You should never just do it…especially your first time"

"But what if Adam goes to New York for University…he will be away and then we won't see each other, if we don't do it before that then he might find someone else" Kono sighed.

"Have you spoken to Adam about this?" Malia asked.

"No"

"Look Adam is a decent guy and I think he will do right by you. Don't let yourself be pressured, be honest with him but also don't string him and deny him sex a year down the line. If this is something that you don't want to do yet that's fine you've only been dating a few weeks but sex is normal in a relationship and it will happen eventually. Just make sure you are ready and keep talking to Adam. Don't stay silent because guys worry to, he might think you don't want him" Malia explained.

"Okay…I'm going to go find Melisa and see if she needs saving"

Later in the night when people started to leave, the group found themselves sat on the grass in a circle. Malia sat between Chin's legs, and Cath leaned into Steve. Danny sat holding his head and Melisa sat Next to him. Adam soon came over with Kono stumbling along beside him.

"Is she drunk!" Chin exclaimed.

"It wasn't me that got her drunk" Adam defended.

"I'm not drunk…I'm tip...sy" Kono mumbled before Adam sat her in his lap.

"Your mum's going to kill me" Chin sighed

"Oh calm down mate she'll be fine in an hour or so, will get her some coffee before she leaves." Steve said.

"Can you believe how much is going to change" Cath said sadly.

"Not that much you have summer still then you'll just be working" Chin explained.

"We haven't got summer" Steve said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm joining the Navy…" Steve began before checking his watch and noting it was one am. "Today" Steve sighed.

"Woah!"

"When did this happen?"

"I found out a few weeks ago"

"It's what you want though?"

"Yeah I just thought I'd get summer then go"

"When were you going to tell me!" Kono exclaimed.

"I didn't know how to tell anyone Kono"

"While were telling all I guess I better tell you to" Danny began as everyone looked to him. "I'm joining the academy…"

"That's great!"

"Congrats man"

"In Jersey" He added.

"Everyone's leaving me" Kono sighed sadly.

"Cuz"

"I hate being the youngest"

"I'm not leaving you" Adam said softly.

"You might be"

"Nope…I decided I want to stay in Hawaii and study…I'll be on the other side of the island but at least it's closer than New York" Adam smiled kissing her cheek.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"You didn't decide that just because of me did you?"

"Well I didn't want to leave you but I think I's rather be living in paradise…I've got a lot to keep me here, besides I can always study abroad for a term so maybe I'll do that"

Adam leaned in and kissed Kono receiving Oooo's and awws from the others.

"When do you leave for Jersey?" Steve asked.

"A few weeks but I don't start the academy till September I want to settle in though."

"What's happening with Grace?"

"My whole family is moving out there, it's where my parents are from anyway"

"Damn"

"What about you Cath?"

"I ship out in August"

"Do you know where you will be stationed?"

"Nope"

"I think we should make a pact to stay in contact" Danny said soppily.

Awww mate"

"I agree" Kono added tearfully.

"She is not allowed alcohol again" Chin sighed as he looked to his cousin.

"Mum's going to be mad" Kono mumbled.

"Don't worry I'll get the blame" Chin sighed.

"I guess we should probably head home"

"Yeah come on cuz up you get" Chin ushered.

Adam lifted Kono up and kissed her before Chin took her under his arm.

"I guess we should be saying good bye to you Steve" Chin said sadly.

"Guess so"

Cath wiped a stray tear refusing to show how much Steve meant to her, they weren't even official…that's what they told themselves.

Everyone exchanged hugs with Steve and wished him luck. Chin and Malia then dragged Kono home and Danny and Melisa shared a cab. Steve walked out with Cath hand in hand to head to his place, there was no way she wasn't going to spend his last night without him.

It was two am when everyone was finally gone and Adam began to clean up a few bits. He was just about to leave the rest till morning when his dad returned home.

"Adam what the hell!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Dad?"

"What's this?"

"Graduation party…I'm cleaning"

Hiro eyes Adam suspiciously as though he had done the worst thing ever.

"If anything is broken…"

"I'll replace it"

"Son have you picked your university?"

"Yes Hawaii"

"Adam I don't think you should stay here New York has better facilities it's highly regarded, I can buy you a place out there."

"Dad I want to stay in Hawaii"

"Son don't be silly, you need to go and get your degree then will talk about the business"

"Dad I don't want to be in the business"

"Adam it's a responsibility to the family"

"Dad…"

"You'll go to New York son, I'll organise everything, get you flown out soon so you can settle"

"Dad I…"

"End of story Adam"

 **The end!**

 **I'll be doing a sequel.**


End file.
